A Pirate Calling
by Pirate Gyrl
Summary: Set in modern day times. Fay Nolan finds a silver coin, setting in motion events that have not occured in 300 years. The song of the Brethren Court is sung again. Will Fay be able to find out who she is in time to answer the call? Spoilers for AWE. AU after AWE.
1. Never Shall We Die

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter One: Never Shall We Die**

The white sand of the beach sifted over Fay Nolan's bare feet; the grains burying themselves between her toes. The blue-green water rushed up to her ankles, the tide dragging sand and seaweed over her tanned feet. Her red and black hair blew in the wind, the tangled strands flying in her face. She squinted her eyes in the bright sunlight and held one hand to her forehead to shield her eyes.

A shimmer in the sand caught her eye causing her to look down. Before she could bend over to pick up whatever it was up, the water rushed up over her bare ankles. Hurriedly she put her foot on top of it to stop the object from being taken away once the water drifted back out. Fay stooped down, her fingers digging into the sand to pick up the smooth object.

Fay held it up to her eyes, taking in the faded designs branded into both sides. "Huh," she muttered. "Where the hell did this come from?"

It was a coin, one could assume; a coin that was so corroded by salt water that it was hardly recognizable. Fay could not tell where it was from, or how old it was. The designs were too faded to read. She turned the coin over in her hand, her eyes transfixed on it. Something echoed in her mind as she stared at the small silver object; some image that she could not quite place.

A sudden blast of wind hit her, causing her to stumble. She turned her head slightly to stare up into the sky. Ominous clouds had formed in the once clear sky, the strong wind blowing the dark clouds closer to her. She yelped as hard drops hit her bare shoulders, stinging her with every hit. Fay tucked the coin into her shorts pocket, and turned on her heel. She ran down the beach as the rain began to come down in torrents. Lightning flashed around her, thunder booming seconds later.

A burst of lightning hit the water next to her, causing her to yelp again. Fay could see people further down the beach running toward their hotels or houses, their arms loaded with chairs, towels, and coolers. She could not believe the sudden storm. A loud cracking sound stopped Fay in her tracks. She turned around, her hair whipping around her head. She raised her arms, blocking her face from the fierce wind.

Fay's eyes widened as she gazed out to sea. At first she thought her eyes were tricking her as she stared, watching the waves begin to swirl. Fay shook her head quickly, closing her eyes against the scene. When she opened her eyes, the whirlpool was gone. A sudden fear buried itself in her mind, making her heart pound. She turned and began to run again; running from a fear that was not her own.

* * *

A man stared out of his picture window at the sudden storm. His brown eyes narrowed as he gazed at the sky, watching the rain come down. He barely flinched when the lightning flashed, lighting up his dark room. The thunder rumbled in the sky as waves in the ocean crashed onto the beach. He rolled a single coin through his fingers absentmindedly as he watched the storm. He glanced down at the coin and pursed his lips. 

It was starting.

* * *

Fay stood silently, letting the hot water roll down her skin. Her short hair was plastered to her scalp, tiny rivulets of water streaming from the dark strands. The shower had soothed her frazzled nerves the minute she stepped into it, the hot water washing the strange fear away. She hummed softly to herself as she washed her hair, the shampoo coating the strands. 

On the sink next to the shower was the small silver coin that Fay had found. It was peaceful for a moment, resting on the porcelain sink among the brushes and jewelry. Then it began to hum. A soft song began to play unheeded by the woman in the shower, announcing that a change was about to occur.

_Hoist the colors high . . . never shall we die . . . _

* * *

**AN: **There it is. I know it's rough and short, but trust me, it gets better. I would like to start off by saying thank you to my sister and my friend Tara for helping me figure out what the hell I was going to do with the plot for this story. I would also like to say that, yes, I know what the Two-T's have said about the end of the movie, but I'm taking the story into my own hands and changing it a little. I hope none of you will mind! 


	2. Undisclosed Identities

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Two: Undisclosed Identities**

Fay turned off the water slowly, still humming to herself. She grabbed the towel hanging from her shower door and dried herself off, rubbing the soft cotton over her wet skin and equally wet hair. By the time she was done her short hair was almost standing up on end. Fay opened the door and stepped out, wrapping the long towel around her chest. The song she was humming was familiar to her; although where she had heard it she wasn't sure.

She stared into the mirror hanging above her sink, taking in her dark grey eyes and multi-colored hair. The dark red strands covered black tresses, the two colors melting together almost seamlessly. Her grey eyes were just like her father's, or so she was told; diamond shaped and set almost too close together. Her nose was like her mother's, small and slightly turned up at the end.

Fay reached out to grab her brush when her hand hit something small and round. Fay looked down for a moment at the small silver coin, running her finger over the top of it. She had no idea why she was fascinated by it. It wasn't like it was a family heirloom or anything. There was just something strange about the coin; something that she just could not put her finger on.

Fay looked back up, raising her hand to run a brush through her hair. Her eyes focused on a new form in the mirror, this one decidedly masculine, and let out a piercing scream.

The man was on her in a heartbeat, one hand covering her mouth while the other grabbed her around her waist. Fay struggled against him, her hands grabbing hold of his, trying to make him let go. She pinched him on the arm around her waist, bit his hand and then slammed her elbow into his side.

He grunted at the contact and let go, stepping backwards quickly. Fay turned around and kicked out with her right leg, aiming for his groin.

The man grabbed her leg and yanked, pulling her towards him. Fay bounced along, attempting to keep her balance on one foot. When he couldn't pull her down he kicked out, knocking her left foot out of the way.

With a shriek Fay fell to the floor, her back hitting hard tile. The man was on top of her a moment later, her right leg still in his hand. Fay struggled again until he pressed his body against hers. She could feel his heart beating steadily in his chest, could feel his warm breath against her cheek. Her heart pounded against his chest, something akin to fear welling up.

"I only want to talk to you," he said, his voice a whisper in her ear.

Fay's eyes shot up to his, gazing deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"My apologies," he replied but did not move.

Fay stared up at him, suddenly very conscious that she was wearing nothing but a towel. She knew that her hair was a mess and that water was slowly dripping down and pooling on the floor, but it paled to the fact that her bare leg was still held in a strange man's hand. Thank God the towel was long enough for the flap to cover her private area.

"Would you get off?"

He stared down at her as if contemplating her question. "Only if you promise not to try and kick me, hit me or bite me," he paused, a grin crossing his lips. "Well, you could bite me," he finished, his meaning evident in his words.

Fay felt her face grow red at his words. She tried to tell herself it was because he was irritating her, but she knew it was because of his words and the position they were in. "All right, I promise."

The man's eyes flinched at her words. He seemed almost hurt. Nevertheless he let her leg go and scooted back, his eyes never leaving hers. Fay pushed herself up against the cabinet underneath the sink, tucking the towel underneath her and crossing her legs against her chest. "What do you want?"

His eyebrows rose slightly. "To talk."

"About what?"

He walked towards her, stopping just at her feet. He reached above her; Fay's eyes watched him as he picked up the small silver coin and held it to her. "This."

Fay's eyes widened. Her hand shot up to grab the coin from him but he pulled it out of her reach. "Give that to me."

He grinned again. "Why?"

Fay stared up at him, incredulous. "Because it's mine."

His eyes narrowed. "Is it now?"

Fay stood up slowly, clutching the towel to her chest. "Yes. It is."

"How do you know?" he asked, stepping up to her, pressing her back into the sink. His eyes stared into hers, a small smirk crossing his lips.

Fay opened her mouth but then shut it. Was this guy serious? Was he actually asking her how she knew something was hers? Was he insane? "I found it," she whispered. "On the beach."

"Ah. Which automatically makes it yours."

Fay looked away, finally breaking the eye contact that he had made. Instantly her mind seemed to clear from the fog it had been in. "Of course it's mine," she replied, snatching the coin from his fingers before he could move it out of the way.

He gave another smirk, this one with some hidden meaning behind it. "I see," he replied and then reached into his jacket pocket. "Take my card. If you change your mind about anything, just give me a call," his eyes narrowed again. "I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon."

Fay took the card from him hesitantly, her left hand clutching the coin tightly. She sighed and turned her back to him, glancing at him for a moment in the mirror and then glanced down into the sink. "Thank you," she said. "Now if you don't mind I need to get dressed-"

By the time she looked back up he was gone. "Huh. What a weird man." Fay glanced down at the simple white card in her hand. "Jacob Galvin."

That was all it said; nothing more about who he was or what he did. Nothing but a simple phone number and address. "Oh whatever."

Without another look at the card she threw it away, tossing the small card into the waste bin next to the shower.

* * *

She was sleeping peacefully, her eyes closed. Her hair was splayed out around her face, some of the red strands sticking to her sweaty skin. He watched her for a moment, one hand running lightly over her cheek. She was already proving to be possessive of the coin. That proved something. Maybe she was the one. Maybe she was the reason-no. He couldn't be sure of that. There was no way of telling for sure. Well, there was one way . . .

He moved from her side, making his way to the tidy desk beside her bed. The coin sat in the middle of the desk, glaring up at him. He had to test her. He had to see . . .

He lifted the coin, looking at it in the dim light from the full moon outside. The designs stared down at him and glinted. He could hear the hum as it sang softly. With one last glance at the sleeping girl he slipped the coin into his pocket and left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

**AN: **Aha! Another chapter down and only a bunch more to go! I know it's starting off slow, but I promise it'll get better. I hope you all enjoyed!

**AN2: **I would like to thank all of the following people for their reviews: **Chaos Tears, PyRo-GiRl-18, PineAppleLint** (and I wouldn't exactly put it that way. This story will take a different turn!), **The DuTchess of Doom **(hi! Welcome back!)**, Dawnie-7, Mystery GYRL** (you're welcome!). Thank you!


	3. The Deal

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Three: The Deal**

"That son of a bitch!" she fumed, walking quickly down the wooden sidewalk. "I'll kill him! That bastard!"

She was angry. No, she was furious. When she had woken up that morning she had known something wasn't right. Something tiny had been altered in her room and she knew it. And when she searched her room to find that the coin was missing she knew exactly who to go to. Jacob Galvin was about to get a taste of her anger.

At this point she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do. The man had stolen from her and yet she hadn't called the cops. She wanted to give him a chance first; allow him the opportunity to just give her the coin back without making her get the law involved.

Finally his building rose up in front of her. It was a single story blue building, wide windows set deep in the walls. A single glass door rested in the middle of the brick walls, nothing written on it; no name, no hours of operation. For a moment Fay wondered what it was that he did. It all seemed so mysterious, so . . . unnerving not knowing what he did for a living.

Steeling her nerves, Fay pulled the door open, jumping slightly as the bell hanging from it jingled. Instantly she saw Jacob in conversation with another man, both men looking extremely serious. The minute Fay opened the door Jacob's eyes flicked to her. A grin flickered across his face only to disappear seconds later.

"We need to talk," she said, ignoring the man he was talking to.

Jacob smiled slightly to the man. "Excuse me for a moment, won't you?"

"Of course," the man sputtered, glancing back to Fay.

Jacob walked slowly up to her, his hands going into the pockets of his black pants. "Ah, Miss Nolan. A pleasure to see you again. What can I do for you?"

"Don't give me that you bastard. You know _exactly_ why I'm here."

Jacob sighed and looked over his shoulder at the man standing in the room. A tight smile crossed his face as he turned back to her. "Why don't you step into my office? Let me just finish up here and then I'll be in to speak to you in a moment."

Fay opened her mouth to reply but he took her by the elbow and led her quickly across the room. She got the distinct feeling he was trying to get rid of her. "I'm not going to just-"

Jacob turned her around to face him, standing in the doorway, his hands once again in his pockets. "I just need a moment, Miss Nolan; after which you will have my complete attention." With that he shut the door, effectively shutting him off from her view.

Through the door she could hear him talking to the other man. "Sorry," she heard him saying. "Ex-wife."

The other man laughed at his words.

Anger welled up again in her chest at his words but she quickly squelched it. She was already pissed at him for stealing her coin (and she knew it was him), she did not need to add anymore fuel to the proverbial fire. Sighing, Fay turned around slowly, taking in the wide room. A set of windows rested in one wall, thick blinds open wide enough to filter in a few rays of sun. Against the back wall were three bookshelves standing from floor to ceiling. An antique wooden desk sat in the corner, nothing on it but a marble bust, a simple silver necklace hanging around the shoulders. Fay's eyes were drawn to the necklace for a moment but then she drew her gaze away, instead turning her attention to the books littering the shelves.

Fay walked up to the bookcase closest to her. She tilted her head to the side, craning her neck to read the titles on the bindings. Pirate histories littered the shelf, mixed in with books about various famous historical figures. Not once did she come across a book of fiction as she perused the contents of the shelves. Tomes of mythologies sat wedged in between miniature statues of Greek and Roman deities. A small bust of Medusa glared out at her, its mouth open in an angry snarl. Fay ran her fingers along the thin snakes erupting from the marble scalp.

Another marble bust caught her eye a moment later. The detail to the face took her breath away. The face was misshapen, small beady eyes glaring out from a face with no nose. Tendrils of what looked to be hair poked out from beneath a small hat, a hat that she had only ever seen in historical paintings. The face seemed familiar to her, something that perhaps she had seen in a dream or in a book, but not one that she could place. She couldn't pull her eyes away; couldn't look away from the almost grotesque face.

"Interesting piece, eh?" a voice said behind her, causing her to jump. She hadn't heard the door open.

She turned around quickly, almost slamming into Jacob's chest. Fay backed up a step, her back hitting into the bookcase.

Jacob grinned. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"You, um, you must love history," she replied, changing the subject.

"It's a hobby," he said, his eyes scanning the bookshelves behind her, his voice growing distant. "Some events are fascinating. Different people have different theories on what happened when. No one ever seems to agree."

Fay's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob turned back to her. "Nothing." He shook his head. "What can I do for you?"

Fay gaped at him. "Are you serious? You know exactly why I'm here."

Jacob cocked his head. "Do I?"

"Stop playing innocent Galvin," she spat out. "You stole my coin. I want it back."

Jacob stepped up closer to her, pressing her farther into the shelf. He raised one arm up, bending it at the elbow in front of her. Fay flinched for a moment and then felt foolish for doing so. He grinned at her reaction and simply held the coin up clenched between his thumb and forefinger.

"Have you figured out why exactly it's _yours_?" he asked.

Fay rolled her eyes. "I told you already."

"And I wasn't satisfied with your answer."

"I don't give a _shit_ about what you were satisfied with-"

"Can you hear it?" he asked, interrupting her tirade.

Fay stared at him, perplexed. "Hear what?"

"Can you hear it?" he repeated.

"I don't hear anything."

Jacob studied her face, taking in the defiant look in her eyes. He wondered, for a moment, if he should give her the coin back. "Then how do you know it's yours?"

Fay's mouth dropped open at his words. She quickly shut it. "Are you seriously asking me how I know it's mine just because I don't here anything? You really are insane."

Jacob stepped up again, his body pressed up against hers. He rested one arm against the shelf behind Fay's head and leaned in close to her. Fay's eyes shot up to his, glaring at him for getting so close to her. "I'll make you a deal." He said.

"I'm not interested-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Just listen. I'll give you the coin back. If, and I mean _if_, you can hear it, I'll let you keep it. If you can't . . ."

He let his words trail off, letting the threat seep in. "I'll give you three days," he continued, his hand leaving her lips to cup her chin. His thumb caressed her cheek, the calloused pad rubbing against her skin. Fay felt her heart begin to pound. Why did she always start to feel this way when he was near? It was as if he could stare into her soul; as if he could read everything that she was thinking.

"Do we have a deal?" he asked, his breath warm against her cheek.

"Will it give me the coin back?" she whispered.

"For three days."

Fay sighed. "Fine."

A smirk finally crossed Jacob's face. "Good." He stepped back slightly, grabbing one of her hands and pressing the cool coin in her palm. He moved completely away, walking to his desk and sitting down. Fay watched as his eyes were drawn to the necklace for a moment, curiosity building inside of her. Seconds later he looked up, staring at her unnervingly. "Can I help you with something else?"

Fay jumped at his words. "No." she replied, her hand tightening around the coin. "I'm sorry."

"Then I'll see you in three days." He replied, dismissing her with his words.

Fay bristled a little at his tone. "Yeah." She responded and turned on her heel. The heat from the summer sun hit her the moment she stepped from the building. Fay leaned against the side of the wall, closing her eyes. Why had she let him off so easy? She had gone in expecting to give him hell; expecting to have to fight for the coin. What she hadn't expected was for him to give in so easily. What did he have to gain from this? What were his plans? Why was he being so cryptic?

* * *

Jacob leaned back in his chair. His gut was telling him the Nolan girl was bad news, that there was more to her than met the eye. But his senses were telling him differently. He had walked in on her avidly staring at one of the busts on his shelves and the one she was so interested in was not one he cared to think about. It was one with a key to his own past; one that caused him to _really_ wonder who she was.

His eyes flicked to the bust on his desk, his eyes tracing the silver necklace resting there. Would she hear it? Would she hear the song? And if she did, what would it mean?

Three days. She had three days and then his questions would be answered.

* * *

**AN: **Well? What'd you think? I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I was so inspired with DCD and then thinking up a new idea for the movie Red Eye. But finally it is written! Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**Dawnie-7: **I thought the fight in the bathroom was a good touch. My friend said she laughed out loud at that part. It was actually my favorite part of the chapter.

**Katty Noir: **Thanks for reading! I'm glad you liked it.

**The DuTchess of Doom: **I'm glad you liked his name. It literally took me forever to figure one out for him. I looked up dozens of names for both of them. I think they turned out pretty good too . . .

**PineAppleLint: **You know I like making you guys guess. It's one of my favorite past times. And you know it's not a good story without some handsome stranger randomly showing up in a mirror!

**The Lady Shieldmaiden: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

**Almenel-Miriel: **Thank you! You can ask any of my other reviewers and they'll tell you that I love to leave you guys guessing. And about Jack . . . you'll just have to wait and see 'cause I'm not telling! ;D

**Mystery GYRL: **Yes. I did have problems, but I'm glad that you liked how I ended it. I was still having issues with how I ended it. But I hope you like this chapter!

**PyRo-GiRl-18: **Thank you! Yup. That's me. Making things mysterious 24/7!


	4. Whispered Words

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Four: Whispered Words**

It had been three days. Three long days since Fay had taken the coin back from Jacob. She had been perplexed at first; pondering over the words he had told her. "If, and I mean _if_, you can hear it, I'll let you keep it." Fay shook her head. What the _hell_ was that supposed to mean? What was she supposed to hear? "Why is this man so irritating?!" she said out loud to no one in particular.

Fay flopped back on the couch, letting out a sigh of exasperation. The coin was staring up at her from the coffee table in front of her, as if willing her to do something. She turned onto her right side, her eyes gazing down at the silver object. She had strained her ears for the last three days trying to hear whatever it was he wanted her to hear. God this was insane. Here she was, lying on her couch on a Friday afternoon, waiting for a coin to make some noise. She didn't sound _too_ psychotic.

Her eyes flicked to the clock on the VCR. Three-thirty. She groaned again. God she felt like a fool. Fay rolled over, turning her back to the coin and burying her face in the cushions of the couch. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Dreams plagued her mind like they always did. Except these dreams were so much more vivid; so much more real than they normally were.

Fay's eyes drifted closed unwillingly, her breathing slowing. After a few moments she drifted into a quiet sleep.

* * *

Jacob sat behind his desk, his eyes staring blankly ahead. His fingers strummed against the desk. It had been three days. He was waiting, simply waiting. He would give her a little longer. But by midnight he would visit her, he would see what she knew. By then he would know the truth.

* * *

_The wind was fierce. The small raft rocked dangerously, throwing them from side to side harshly. Rain pelted them, causing a stinging sensation with each hit. She could feel tears streaming down her face from her closed eyes, could feel his arms wrapped protectively around her. _

_And there was the pain. There was so much pain. Her entire body hurt; hurt so bad she could barely move. A voice whispered in her ear, telling her that it was going to be okay; telling her that it would be over soon. She wanted to believe the voice. She wanted to believe everything he was telling her. But she couldn't. She knew that it wasn't going to be okay. She knew that it was never going to be okay. Never again._

_She opened her eyes a crack, staring bleakly into the raging sea. A sudden form rose up from the roiling waters, the sleek wood of a ship glistening in the rain. A fear ran through her; a fear of what was to come. She knew this was a bad omen. _

_A sudden sound rang through night, overpowering the thunder and rain. It was a song; a song that she had never heard before and yet sounded so familiar._

"The bell has been raised from its watery grave . . . Do you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed to the squall . . . And turn your sails toward home!"

* * *

_"Yo, Ho haul together, hoist the colors high . . . Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die . . ."_

Fay bolted up on the couch, her clothes stuck to her sweat drenched skin. Her hair clung in wet strands to her face. Instantly her eyes flew to the coin. It seemed to glow in the dusk, the sun having set hours ago. Had she . . .? Was the coin . . .?

Fay tentatively reached out a shaking hand, reaching for the small silver coin. It vibrated against her fingers, a low humming coming from it. Her eyes widened as she picked it up, listening to the humming. Hurriedly, she swung her legs off of the couch and jumped to her feet, still clutching the coin in her hand. Before she could think, before she even knew what she was doing, she had slipped on her shoes and bolted from her home.

* * *

Fay ran down the streets, her eyes not really seeing anything around her, her gaze set straightforward. She could feel tears running down her cheeks. Confused, she wiped them away without stopping. Her legs carried her seemingly on their own, carrying her to the one man who would be able to help her, the one man who would be able to tell her what was going on.

The moment she rounded the final corner, Fay slammed into someone. She stumbled, almost falling until two hands grabbed her arms, holding her up. "Miss Nolan?"

Fay's head jerked up at his voice. Her chest was heaving from her run, her mouth open slightly as she tried to catch her breath. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was at a loss for words, unsure where to begin. "Miss Nolan, are you alright?" he asked, concern filtering through to his words.

Fay swallowed once and nodded. "Y-yes. I'm fine," she paused still attempting to catch her breath. Finally she held up the coin. "What the hell is this?"

Jacob looked down at her, drawing his face back slightly. "Your coin," he stated bluntly.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" she seethed. "I mean what is this? Why is it ringing?"

Jacob finally let go of her, stepping back from her, his hands falling to his sides. "So you hear it." It was a statement, not a question.

Fay finally stood up straight, staring him directly in the eye. "Yes."

He was silent, his dark eyes staring deeply into hers. "I see."

"But you knew I would," she said accusingly. "You knew I would hear it."

Jacob averted his eyes, looking anywhere but at her; anywhere but in her grey eyes. "No. I didn't."

Fay stepped back slightly, her shoulder brushing the brick of the building. "What do you mean?"

Thunder rumbled in the distance before he could answer, causing Jacob to look up into the dark sky. His eyes narrowed as he watched the dark storm clouds form quickly. "Not here," he finally said. "Come to my office. We can talk there."

Fay looked up as well, noticing the dark clouds. She looked back at him, confusion written on her face. "What the hell Galvin?" she asked as he took her gently by the elbow. She looked down at his hand and then back up at him. "What is with you? Why are you always so-?"

Lightning struck the building above her, causing her to yelp and duck. Jacob's eyes narrowed in irritation. Why was everything always so difficult? "Come on. Quickly."

"Fine," she replied, hurrying to keep up with his long strides.

Rain began to pelt them moments later; fat, heavy drops falling from the sky to smash into the sidewalk below. Thick bolts of lightning flashed around them, followed soon after by loud crashes of thunder that seemed to explode from the sky. Jacob pulled a set of keys from his jacket pocket, holding them ready for when they reached the door to his office. They were soaked before they even reached the door, their clothes clinging to their skin as even more rain pelted them.

At last they reached the small, glass door. Jacob pushed the key into the lock, pulled the door open and pushed Fay inside with one smooth move. With one last glance at the falling sky, he stepped inside. Jacob shook his head, flinging water around him. He looked up then, taking in the wet girl standing in the lobby. He almost laughed out loud at the sight of her. "You look like a drowned rat," he stated.

A small smile began to lift her lips. "I could say the same about you."

He walked past her, making his way to a door hidden in a corner. Fay hadn't noticed it the last time she had been there. But of course she hadn't really been in the state of mind to notice much about the office.

Jacob returned minutes later, a towel folded across his arm, another towel wrapped around his neck. "Here," he said, handing her the towel. "Dry off. There's a change of clothes in the bathroom if you want to use them."

Fay's eyes narrowed at him, confused at his sudden generosity. "Thank you. The towel will be enough. It's strange, isn't it? These sudden downpours are crazy."

"Or something," he replied.

Fay sighed, exasperated. "Okay. I'm done with this. Why are you always so frickin' cryptic? What the hell are you hiding from me?"

Without replying, Jacob walked to the closed door of his inner office. He opened it slowly and stepped in, motioning for her to follow. Fay waited for a moment, a baffled look once again crossing her face. With another sigh, she followed him.

The room was dark, the only light coming from the windows nestled in the wall. The lightning flashed outside, casting eerie shadows against the dark bookcases. Jacob sat at his desk, a book resting in front of him. He stared at her patiently, his eyes watching her movements in the shadows. It was unsettling knowing he was watching her, his eyes unblinking. Fay sat in the chair across from him, mindful of the water dripping from her skin and clothes. He looked almost ethereal in the gloom, the flashes of light cast from the lightning casting odd shadows across his face. Fay's heart thumped in her chest as she looked at him, her eyes catching hold of his. Jacob seemed, and looked, so much older in the dim lighting; looked so different than what she was used to.

They stayed that way for a few moments, neither one breaking the silence, neither one daring to speak. After what seemed like an eternity, Jacob spoke. "What did you hear?"

Fay was startled at the sudden interruption. "When?"

Jacob stared at her unwaveringly. "The coin. What did you hear?" he repeated.

"I don't know how to explain it," she answered, leaning over to rest her elbows on her knees. "It was a song; but not a song that I've ever heard before. And yet . . ."

"What?"

Fay shook her head slowly. "I felt like I'd heard it before; like I'd heard it somewhere a long time ago."

Jacob nodded almost imperceptibly, still not blinking. "Then it's begun," he whispered.

A crack of thunder sounded above them, shaking the walls of the building. Fay's eyes widened slightly, her chest constricting in a dread she didn't understand. "What?" she asked, her voice cracking. "What's begun?"

"Nothing you need to know about right now," he replied, shaking his head. "It'll be revealed later."

Fay felt anger well up in her chest, replacing the dread that had been there seconds earlier. "No. You'll tell me now! I'm so tired of your games! I swear to God!" she shouted.

Jacob seemed unmoved by her anger, his eyes still gazing into hers. "That's not important right now," he said calmly.

"No. You'll tell me or I swear I'll leave right now," she said hotly.

"You came to me, remember?" he replied snidely.

Fay sighed. "You know what? This isn't worth it," she said, slamming the coin down on the desk and standing up. "You can have your stupid coin. I'm sick of this."

And with that she turned away, heading for the open doorway. Fay didn't even hear him come up behind her, didn't even realize he was there until he grabbed her arm and turned her roughly around. He pushed her forward, slamming her back into the wall. She gasped as the breath was pushed from her lungs. Her head snapped back, hitting the wall with a dull thwack.

"You are not the only one tired of playing games, Miss Nolan," he said, losing the calm composure he had had the entire night. "That coin, Miss Nolan, cannot simply be given away. I tested you. I tested you and you passed. I was trying to be polite, complacent, if you will, with what you told me. I was going to tell you anything you wanted to know."

"No you weren't," she bit out. "You _still_ tell me there are things that I-"

Jacob shushed her with a glare. "If I say that, then it's true. There are things you don't need to know right now. There are things that are not important at this time. I have not lied to you about anything. That coin," he said, jerking his head in the direction of the desk, "belongs to you. I don't know why, and I'm not going to pretend that I do. You heard it. You heard the call which means you are a part of this."

Fay swallowed, fear welling up in her chest. For the first time since she had met him, he frightened her. His eyes were blazing with anger, blazing with an emotion so intense it sent shivers down her spine. "How do you know about any of this?" she asked weakly.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. He released one of her arms, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a small silver object. Fay's eyes widened as recognition lit them. "You have a coin?" she whispered.

He nodded curtly. "And I know who I am. Now the only question is, who are you?"

* * *

**AN: **I know it's updated sooner than normal, but I just couldn't help myself! I have a certain song that I listen to when I write this story and it just made me _extremely_ inspired to write. I hope all of you liked it!

**Zephyr Zucchini: **Thank you very much. And no, it won't be a Mary Sue. I can't stand writing them. I can let you know now that with my stories, unless the characters have a prior relationship, there normally isn't any romance or kissing until later in the story. I like to build up tension first. It's more fun that way!

**PineAppleLint: **Hmm . . . close, very close.

**Almenel-Miriel: **No, she didn't hear the song earlier. It had started to ring, but she was unaware of it.

**Dawnie-7: **Well, thank you! I didn't realize I had written so much tension in the chapter! I'm glad you liked it!

**PirateCaptainBo: **Hmm . . . I think that this has to be the first time I've received a review from two people under one name. shrugs Well, there's a first time for everything! And as for the hat with the bust . . . well, you'll just have to wait and see!


	5. Unknown Answers

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Five: Unknown Answers**

Jacob stared into Fay's eyes, cocking his head slightly. She was staring up at him, anger and fear evident in her grey eyes. He had frightened her and he knew it. And at this point he did not care. He had tried to be patient; tried to be as nice as he possibly could, but the girl was becoming highly irritating. Maybe threatening her would knock some sense into her.

He put his coin back in his pocket and pulled her chin up to make her look in his eyes, drawing her attention back to him. "Now," he repeated, "who are you?"

"Why do you keep asking me that? And what the _hell_ are you trying to pull here?"

Jacob's hand moved from her chin to her cheek, cupping it gently. He stared into her eyes steadily, not blinking. "Answer my question."

"You know who I am," she answered, her eyes flashing.

Jacob gave a soft snort of laughter. "Not your name."

"Then what do you want?"

"Your family; your ancestors. Do you know them?"

"Um, considering most of them are dead, no," she snapped.

Jacob laughed again. She was a cheeky one, that was for sure. "Do you know who they are?" he asked, the laughter lingering in his voice.

Fay's eyes narrowed as she looked down, and then flicked to the shelves on the back wall. Jacob didn't have to turn around to know what she was looking at. "No. I don't. My father might, but I don't."

"Well then, we can just go ask him."

Her eyebrows crinkled as pain flashed through her eyes. "No," she whispered, her form almost deflating. "No, we can't."

Jacob drew back slightly, still keeping a firm hold on her arms. "Why not?" he asked cautiously.

Fay kept her gaze away from his, staring down at the clear button on his shirt as if it were the most fascinating object in the world. The button shifted slightly as he lifted his arm again, lifting her chin once again to make her focus on him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Because he's dead," she finally replied, her eyes staring woefully into his.

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry."

Fay shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Could you please just let me go?"

He relaxed his grip, allowing her arms to hang limply at her sides. Jacob stepped back from her, giving her space. "Does anybody else know about your family history?"

Fay closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think my father kept a family tree. My mother may still have it in storage somewhere."

Jacob smiled again. "Good. Then we can go ask her."

"Why is this so important?" she asked. "Why do you need to know any of this?"

He moved away from her again, tucking his hands in his pockets. "That's not something-"

"That I need to know," she finished, rolling her eyes. "Right."

"Good," he replied, a grin crossing his face. "I'm glad we're getting somewhere." He paused, reaching out and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes shot to his, a question written in them. Jacob shrugged in response.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To find out why you can hear the song. And to do that we have to find out who you," he paused again, catching himself before he said something he didn't want to and looked up at the ceiling as if it could offer words to help out, "who your ancestors were. That is the key to finding out what all of this means."

The rain pounded on the roof above as they stared at each other in the darkness. Lightning flashed outside of the window as thunder rumbled overhead. "Then where do we go from here?" Fay said suddenly, breaking the storm-filled silence.

"I guess we'll go to visit your mother. We'll need to read those histories if she still has them."

Fay nodded silently. She began to worry him. She was taking this all too easily; all too willingly. In the brief time that he had known her, she had never been this easy to convince. "What? No questions? No arguments?"

Fay sighed wearily. "I just want this to be over. If that means taking you to my mother's house, then fine. That's what I'll do."

Jacob watched her, a wary look in his eyes. He didn't know how to deal with this new, understanding, obedient Fay. He decided to ignore it for the time being, wanting to see how far she would play it out. "Where does she live?"

"St. Augustine."

Jacob's lips twitched at the name. Unwarranted memories flashed through his mind, his eyes growing distant. Memories of a long time ago; another lifetime almost. "So it should only take a couple hours, then?" he asked after a moment.

Fay stared up into his eyes, mentally calculating the distance. "About four hours. Depending on traffic."

"Good," Jacob replied quietly, his eyes going to the rain pounding the window. He stepped back again, leaning against his desk, his hands still in his pockets.

"Then are we done?" Fay asked, a hint of her temper leaking into her voice. "Can I go home now?"

Jacob did not reply at first, his attention solely on the storm outside. Finally, irritated at his silence, Fay sighed in exasperation and turned to leave through the office door. Jacob didn't realize she was gone until she was almost to the outside door. He bolted to her, grabbing her by the arm again and turning her around. Her eyes snapped to his, fire rising in their depths.

"Mr. Galvin, I suggest you stop grabbing me like this," she snapped.

Jacob merely grinned. "I don't think you should leave right now."

"I'm not afraid of a little storm, Mr. Galvin. I've lived in Florida all my life, a storm like this is nothing."

He stared down at her, an unreadable look in his eyes. "It's not safe," he replied. "Just wait until the storm has passed."

"Why?" she asked, shaking off his hand. "So I can stay here and get thrown into walls? Get threatened? Hell no."

_Ah. There's the feisty girl I remember, _he thought, a grin flashing across his face. "It's near on hurricane force," he replied, shaking the grin away. "You shouldn't walk out in that. You could get struck by lightning the minute you walk out the door."

Fay gave a snort of derisive laughter until she looked up into his dark eyes. A flicker of concern flashed in them, tucking itself away a moment later. "You're serious?"

"Have I ever given you reason to consider otherwise?" he asked.

Fay opened her mouth and promptly shut it, unsure how to answer that question. She opened it again a moment later only to be interrupted by Jacob laughing. "You look like a fish," he said between gasps of laughter.

Fay scowled at him before turning from him again and resting her hand on the door knob. "If you're done mocking me," she spat, "then I will see you later."

She opened the door a crack only to have it slammed shut again as Jacob pressed his hand against it. Fay turned around quickly only to find him hovering over her, his arm propped up against the door. "Do you pay _any_ attention to personal space?" she asked.

Jacob just laughed again, although softly this time, his breath brushing her cheek. "I would advise you to stay here until the storm passes, Miss Nolan. It's not safe out there right now."

"I've already told-"

Jacob shushed her. "I'm only doing this for your own safety. Just allow her time to calm down. Trust me on this one."

"You're kidding me right? Trust you? You've already stolen from me and then slammed me into a wall! I have no reason to trust you!" she yelled, lightning flashing outside the brick building. "And get off of me!"

Jacob opened his mouth to respond just before Fay slammed her knee into his gut, causing him to hunch over as pain swarmed through his body. He looked up as she opened the door, the rain blowing in on the harsh wind. "No," he whispered.

Fay ran out into the storm as thunder rumbled above her. Jacob lifted himself up just as electricity rushed through the room. He could feel the hairs on his skin stand on end as he watched in horror as a lightning bolt struck in front of him, the bright flash lighting up the world around him. A shriek filtered through to his ears as thunder that sounded eerily like laughter rumbled through the air.

* * *

**AN: **Yay! I'm back! Boy it took me awhile to write this chapter. I was having issues with it and I was sick at the same time. But finally it is written and posted for all of you to see! I hope all of you liked it. I'm sorry this was a shorter chapter, but I just had to end it this way. It just . . . well . . . struck me. XD Sorry, I had to get that out of my system.

**Zephyr Zucchini: **I laughed when I read your review; although I agree with you. He is incredibly sexy. But I have to ask why you think so. What about him makes him sexy?

**Mystery GYRL: **Thank you! I had fun writing that one and you know how much fun I had writing this one too!

**PearlSparrow13: **Thank you very much! I'm glad that you like it!

**PirateCaptainBo**It's okay. I'm not always right in the head myself so I completely understand where you're coming from. I hope you liked this chapter as well?

**PyRo-GiRl-18: **You will find out soon who Jacob is. Not soon soon, but soon. XD

**PineAppleLint**You know I love to make you guys guess! It's my job! You won't have to guess for long, you'll all find out soon!

**Dawnie-7: **You'll all find out what 'it' is soon! I promise!


	6. Cold

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Six: Cold**

Jacob launched himself out into the storm, his eyes closed. He struck the woman before she had time to fall, water exploding around him, pulling her stiff form to his body and rolling to a stop in the middle of the rain-soaked street. Fay's eyes were closed, her head lolling to one side slightly. "Fay?" he whispered, concern flitting across his face. "Fay, damn it. Wake up!"

Rain pounded his back, plastering his clothing and hair once again to his skin. Lightning flashed around him, each strike followed quickly by bursts of thunder, each peal sounding like unnatural laughter as if some person, some _thing, _was celebrating. Jacob's hand fumbled for Fay's wrist, seeking that small pulse hidden there. When he found nothing, his other hand trailed to her neck, once more seeking the slight pounding in the middle of her neck. Once more, he found nothing.

Panic welled in his chest as his hand covered her heart hoping, praying, that he would find something there that was nowhere else. "No," he whispered, rain poured down his face as he sat up. "You will not win."

Thunder rumbled again, echoing in his mind as he began to press on her chest, attempting to revive the woman beneath him. There was a secret that she was hiding and he would be damned if he let her die without finding out what it was. He would be damned if he let _her_ win in some show of vindictive retribution.

* * *

_It was wet. Everything around her was filled with water. And everything was empty. There was no one around; everything was void of habitation, void of _life.

_She could feel nothing. Her body was numb, her mind fuzzy. Darkness surrounded her; enveloped her entire body until she could see nothing of herself. She felt as if she was floating in nothingness; as if she was in another place. She tried to scream, tried to call for help, but nothing came out. Her eyes widened in fear as she felt her body begin to convulse. Tears she never knew she could form began to spill from her eyes as the convulsions intensified, pain forcing its way through her numbed mind._

_A lump began to grow in her throat, a nagging feeling of needing to cough built in her body. She gave into the urge and opened her mouth as she bent over, her body still attempting to purge whatever foreign substance from its depths. Water began to fall from her mouth, mixing with the water absorbing the world around her. She fell to her knees as the pain intensified, her arms going to clutch her stomach._

_Her head snapped up as a voice began to filter through to her. It was a soft voice, soothing, and yet angry at the same time. An angry snarl caused her to fall back, the convulsions easing slightly. "You're not going out this way, kid. She's not going to win this easily."_

_A sudden noise behind her caused her to turn away from the voice, her eyes going to the small form of a child standing calmly behind her. He gave her a small gap toothed smile and then opened his mouth, the song that seemed to haunt her every moment pouring out: "Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die . . ."

* * *

_

A desperate heaving began to wrack Fay's body causing Jacob to jerk up. Coughs began to wrack her form, water beginning to fall from her mouth. Her face scrunched up as she continued to cough, the water escaping her lungs with every exhalation.

"Easy girl," Jacob said softly as relief washed through him. He climbed off of her, choosing instead to kneel next to her on the rain drenched street. Fay rolled over slowly, propping herself up weakly on her elbow. Jacob grasped her shoulder, helping her, comforting her. "Come on. We need to get you to a hospital."

Fay shook her head slowly. "No," she whispered. "No hospital."

Jacob's brow furrowed. "Fay," he started but stopped as a primal shriek sounded around him. "Damn it. Fay we need to get inside."

"What," she started, gasping, "the _hell_ . . . have you . . . gotten me into?"

"Not now," he responded, grabbing her beneath her knees and around her shoulders. He lifted her easily, cradling her against his chest.

"Put me down," she grunted, pushing lamely against his chest.

Jacob ignored her and turned on his heel, walking quickly back into the open door behind him. He kicked the door closed behind him, his eyes adjusting to the sudden brightness. He placed her down gently on the floor, cradling her head for just a moment longer before placing it on the soft carpet. Jacob pushed a strand of wet hair off of her face and then stood up. He turned on his heel, walking quickly towards the bathroom in the corner of the room.

* * *

Fay watched him go, her eyes half open. She felt drained. Her body felt weak. She rolled over slowly, propping herself up on her left arm. She pushed herself up onto her knees and then began to push herself up. Fay stood up for a moment, the room beginning to spin instantly. Her hand flew to her head, her eyes closing as a wave of nausea struck her. She stumbled forward, her hands clutching her head. She felt herself begin to pitch forward but was unable to stop herself.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from falling. "What the hell are you doing?" a gruff voice asked in her ear.

Fay looked up at him, leaning her shoulder into his chest. A different face stared down at her. She drew back for a moment in surprise; this had not been what she expected. His hair was in wet tangles around his face; his dark brown eyes stared at her in concern. For a moment she had a flash of something different. The jangle of beads filtered through her haze; the sound of waves crashing echoed in her ears. A quick cocky grin flashed through her minds' eye.

"I," she began, "I know you."

Jacob titled his head slightly in confusion. He had no idea what she was talking about. "I know you," she whispered again just before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Jacob stared across the room at Fay. She was sleeping peacefully, her now dry hair splayed out around her face. He had changed her clothes hours ago, placing her in dry clothes. His spare clothes were large on her, but at least they would keep her warm. As for comfort . . . well, the floor was the best he could do.

The storm outside had only just begun to subside. Perhaps she was giving up. Or perhaps she was just going to wait it out. Jacob's gaze flicked up to the window above Fay. Unhindered moonlight flowed gently through the open blinds. He remembered sleeping under that same moon. He chuckled slightly. That was long ago. So long ago. How he longed to be able to go back to that simple life; to that freedom.

Jacob often wondered what would happen if he returned to his former life. Would everything change? Would it be simpler? Or would everything be so much more complicated than it was now? There had been a time when he had refrained from entering into conflicts if he could help it. A peaceful existence was much more satisfying. But that had changed . . . long ago. Now he had no choice but to get involved. His life had become so much more difficult in the past years.

He looked down at his hands, the silvery moonlight glinting off the tanned skin. He turned his hands over slowly, staring at the small scars on his palms glowing in the light. How long had it been since he had received those scars? Could he even remember? It was only a distant memory to him now.

A soft whimper drew his attention back to Fay's prone form. Her face was scrunched up, her eyebrows furrowed. Jacob crawled over to her, hesitantly reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from her forehead. Expressions littered her face. She was upset, the tight lines around her clenched eyes revealed that. The way her lips were turned down slightly showed a form of sadness that he was not unfamiliar with. Jacob's thumb brushed her cheek gently, wondering what dreams could be plaguing her sleep.

* * *

_The storm had surprised them. They had been unprepared for something so deadly; so unrelenting. The rain pelted their skin as they sat huddled on the small life raft. He cradled her to his chest, his chin resting atop her head as he whispered encouraging words to her, attempting to make the situation a little brighter._

_She could feel tears pushing at the back of her eyes and lodging in her throat. She could feel pain, the terrible, excruciating pain enveloping her body and wrapping its thick tendrils around her neck. But she had to be strong. She could not show weakness. Her father needed her to be strong. "It'll be okay baby," he whispered over the roar of the rain and thunder. "Everything will be fine."_

_A whimper was all the answer she could give him. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She tried to focus on the warmth her father exuded, but it was difficult. Her young mind refused to focus on anything else but the pain that she experienced. One of his hands brushed her hair, pulling the soaking strands away from her face. He kissed her forehead gently._

"_Everything's going to be okay. You just have to hold on. Just hold on for me. We'll get home. Everything will be fine."_

_She heard his words. She wanted to believe them. She wanted to believe everything that he told her. But she couldn't. She couldn't believe any of it. Everything just hurt so much. She was just in so much pain. Nothing was going to be fine. Nothing was going to be okay. Not even them.

* * *

_

Fay woke to sunshine streaming through the open blinds. Her head ached and her eyes felt swollen. She reached up and rubbed her eyes, feeling the tracks of dried tears running down her cheeks. She sat up, running her fingers through her hair, breaking through the tangled strands. The feeling of soft fabric against her arm drew her attention down. Her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the black button down shirt that she was wearing. A blush formed across her cheeks as she found that that was all she was wearing.

The sound of a door opening forced her to turn her gaze to the bathroom across from her. Jacob stepped through the door, a pair of loose pants hanging around his hips and a towel around his neck. Her breath stuck in her throat as her eyes traced the shape of his lean torso. The shadows playing along his abdomen highlighted the slight muscles. His tanned skin shone in the muted sunlight. Scars littered his chest, causing Fay to wonder where they had come from. Flashes of heated moments that never happened scorched her mind; thoughts that were unwarranted, _unwanted_.

Fay swallowed hard and unconsciously drew her knees up to her chest, pulling the flaps of the shirt over her knees. "Good morning," she choked out.

Jacob stared down at her, his eyes grazing over her. She felt self conscious for a moment and tightened the hold on the black shirt. "Morning," he finally replied. He walked towards her, his bare feet not making a sound against the carpeted floor. He knelt down in front of her, enveloping her with his scent, his _presence_. "Bad dreams?" he asked, his right hand rising to brush her cheek. He halted half way and lowered his arm instead.

Fay nodded and looked away, finally able to break contact with his haunting eyes. "Do you want to talk about them?" he said softly.

Fay shook her head. "No. I'm used to them. I'll be fine, thank you."

"How are we supposed to trust each other if you won't talk to me?"

Fay almost laughed aloud at his words. "Who said I trusted you?"

"Touché."

"I think the storm has cleared up," Fay responded, clearing her throat. "I think I should probably go home now."

Jacob nodded. He stood up, rubbing his towel through his hair and offered his other hand out to her. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

Fay stared at his hand for a moment, unsure as to what his game could possibly be. Hesitantly she grasped his hand and allowed him to pull her up. Fay pulled the shirt flaps down again, attempting to cover as much up as she could. A soft chuckle echoed in Jacob's chest at her movements. "Your clothes are in the bathroom," he said. Then added softly, "If you'd like to change."

Fay smiled in thanks and walked past him, making her way to the small bathroom. She looked around, taking in the small, walled in shower and porcelain sink. Her clothes from the day before were hanging on the inside of the door. She grabbed the jean shorts and yanked them on. Fay pulled the shirt down and was about to pull the dress shirt off when she noticed the large mud stain on the front of her tank top. She cursed under her breath and instead just folded it over her arm and opened the door.

Fay peeked out and found the main room empty. She stepped out her eyes straying to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. It seemed so different from the storm during the night. The windowsill sparkled with drops of rain; the street glinted in the sunlight. Birds chirped in the trees on the opposite side of the street; children played out on the beach, their parents watching dutifully. Fay smiled slightly. Memories of her childhood played through her mind. She had been a child then, her life innocent and full of joy. Until it all ended. Until that one fateful night when everything had changed.

Jacob clearing his throat behind her caused Fay to turn around. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes traveling laughingly over her clothes.

"Sorry. There's a stain on my shirt. I hope you don't mind."

Jacob shook his head. "Not at all," he paused. After a moment he continued. "Should we take your car or mine?"

Fay's brow furrowed. "I thought we were just going to my house. It's not far enough away to warrant a drive."

"No. But the drive to your mother's will."

Fay was confused for a moment until the conversation from the night before filtered through to her mind. "You're serious about that? You really want to go visit my mother?"

Jacob's eyebrows rose. "Did I ever say that I wasn't serious? We need to find out who you are. And I intend to do that as soon as possible."

"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" she replied, exasperated.

Jacob merely grinned.

* * *

**AN: **Dear God sorry it has taken me so long to update this. I have been so busy at work and I just haven't been able to get inspired with this chapter. I don't know why. It took me forever to write it because I just wasn't happy with where it was going. But, I finally just surged on and this is what came out. It's only a little bit revealing about what's going to happen. I couldn't give everything away! XD

And I would just like to say thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys all rock!


	7. Past

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Seven: Past**

A bump in the road jolted Fay from an oddly dreamless slumber. She opened her eyes blearily and yawned. The bright mid-day sun shone down on her, warming her through the closed window. They had been driving for two hours and she had been sleeping for half of it.

Fay glanced at Jacob from the corner of her eye. His eyes were focused straight ahead on the road, one hand rested on the steering wheel. She studied his profile for a moment; the strong, broad jaw line, the slight bump on his nose, the graceful curve of his cheekbones. Despite everything she had been through with him; despite what she thought about him (the sarcastic bastard that he was), he was still slightly attractive.

"Where are we?" she asked, hoping she would startle him. She was disappointed.

"Just outside of Orlando," he replied, unfazed. "You wanna go to Disney?"

Fay rolled her eyes and snorted. "No. I want to get this done so I can get the hell away from you."

Jacob chuckled. "It's not really that bad, is it?"

Fay didn't answer him, instead choosing to merely stare out of the window and watch the scenery fly by. Miles of flat road flew by in front of her, broken intermittently by patches of trees or billboards advertising miscellaneous companies. She remembered driving these roads when she was younger. During the good times of her childhood; times that no longer existed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, drawing her from her reverie.

Fay turned to him as she leaned back against the seat cushion and brought her knees up to her chest. "I could eat."

Jacob grinned at her simple answer. "Well. Then let's find something."

* * *

Half an hour later they sat across from each other, Fay watching as Jacob buttered each pancake. He was a man of many mysteries. "I still can't believe you ordered pancakes."

"You can never have too many pancakes."

"It's two in the afternoon."

Jacob grinned. "What can I say? I love pancakes."

"But in the afternoon?"

"You can never have too many pancakes," he repeated.

Fay sighed. "If you say so."

Jacob's smile widened around a mouthful of food. He seemed like such a child sometimes, Fay noted. He had so many faces, so many personalities. It was difficult to figure out which one was actually him. At times he could be fierce; dangerous. How many times had he frightened her only to piss her off seconds later? How many times had he irritated her with his cryptic questions and vague answers?

Fay began to feel her ire rise at her thoughts. She stabbed her fork into the plate of salad in front of her, causing Jacob to look up from his food, a forkful of pancakes halfway to his mouth.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"No I'm not dammit. Why the hell won't you tell me anything?"

Jacob sighed and placed the fork back on his plate. "There are things right now that you will not understand. Therefore I haven't told you."

"That is some screwed up logic Galvin."

Jacob shrugged. "Well, it's all I've got. And it's all you're gonna get," he replied and picked his fork back up, taking the bite of food.

"Then why the hell am I following you?"

He gave a lopsided grin. "Because you're curious. And," he added pointing at her with his fork, the grin dropping from his face, "you've got nowhere else to go. You willingly got into a strange man's car."

Fay blinked. There he went again. He had been acting normal for most of the meal and then in the blink of an eye his personality changed to almost threatening. "Do you hear voices?"

Jacob stared at her confused. "No. Why?"

"You seem to have a personality disorder of some kind. Schizophrenia maybe."

A bark of laughter shot from his mouth. "No, Miss Nolan. I may be a little crazy and I may talk to myself but I can assure you that no one talks back."

"If you say so."

"Tell me about your father."

Fay looked at him, startled at his sudden change of subject. "I'd rather not."

"Tell me about your childhood."

"Why?"

"Just curious."

It was Fay's turn to sigh. "It was normal. I was raised by my widowed mother until high school when she got remarried."

"So it was just you and your mother for . . ."

"Ten years."

"It had to have been tough on you both. A single woman raising a child by herself."

"We survived," Fay spat back, dropping her fork onto her plate and leaning back in her chair, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Have you lived here all your life?"

"Florida?"

Jacob nodded as he chewed a bite of his lunch.

"From what I can remember yes. Same state, same city, same house. My entire life."

"Until you grew up."

"Yes, Galvin. Until I grew up."

Jacob stared at her for a moment, assessing her expressions, her defiance. "You're hiding something," he stated.

Fay's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Jacob held up one hand, fingers splayed out. "You don't like to talk about your father," he began, lowering one finger as if counting down. "You give vague answers about your childhood. You get testy when I ask a simple question." He looked directly at her, his brown eyes staring at her from behind his upraised palm. "Should I go on?"

"I don't like to talk about my past, Galvin. What is wrong with that?" she replied and leaned forward, placing her crossed arms on the table.

Jacob paused, watching her. Even though her face was an expressionless mask there was pain in her eyes that he couldn't decipher. He reached out slowly and took a lock of hair between his fingers, playing with the soft strands, his fingertips brushing gently against her cheek. Oddly, Fay didn't move from where she was. She didn't try to pull from his touch. She didn't try to hit him for touching her. "Sometimes you have to talk about the pain to get over it," he said softly.

He thought for a moment that he saw tears well up in her eyes, but they were gone before he could find out for sure.

Fay ducked her head slightly, closing her eyes, the lock of hair falling from Jacob's grasp. "They used to take me on vacations when I was little," she said after a moment. "Week long vacations where we would go somewhere far away. We went to Colorado once and dad broke his leg skiing. Mom was so furious with him." Fay laughed softly, almost to herself.

Jacob sat back, his eyes staring at her down turned face. He listened as she spoke, not interrupting, allowing her to speak her mind.

"We went to Chicago to visit my aunt one October and I remember getting lost in a crowd during Halloween. I was so scared until my dad found me and held me all the way back to my aunt's house," she tilted her head up, a small smile on her face, her eyes unfocused. "We spent a week at Disney Land one year, even though there was one right here in Florida. I was so excited to be there. The little dolls in It's a Small World scared the crap out of me. I clung to my dad throughout the whole ride.

"The Teacup ride was always one of my favorites. I would spin us around and around until the ride was over. My father was fascinated with history. He loved it. I will never forget the first time he took me on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. It was my absolute favorite out of the whole park. I loved to ride Pirates over and over until it drove my mother crazy."

Jacob, in the middle of swallowing a swig of his water, nearly choked at her words.

"When he died," she continued, as if not noticing his reaction. "It all stopped. Mom and I never went anywhere. My aunt in Chicago would visit every now and then, but that was it. It was as if when he died, so did our family. It was hard watching all of the other kids having fun with their dads. Father-daughter dances were always the hardest. My step-dad always did the best he could, but it just wasn't the same, you know? Plus he had his own daughter to deal with. Her addition to our family didn't help the strain between me and my mother either. She was nine when her dad and my mom got married. Angie was always getting in trouble. She was always getting suspended in middle school.

"Mom never seemed to understand how hard it was for me to accept a new family after dad. It was always all about them after that. When I started college I moved into the dorms to get away. I hated being at home unless I absolutely had to. There was too much there that caused bad memories to surface. Nothing was ever the same."

Fay stopped as the waitress came by to drop off the check and pick up their plates, pausing to give Jacob a wink and a flirty smile. Jacob returned the smile and slipped some bills into the envelope without looking at the check.

"Let me pay for my half," Fay said.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, shaking his head slightly. "It's my treat. Come on, let's go."

Fay stood up with him, her eyebrows furrowed. "You're not going to say anything?"

Jacob looked over his shoulder at her as he walked down the aisle. "About what?"

"About everything. About everything I just told you. You don't have any snide remarks or something?"

He turned to her as they reached the car, the keys in his hand. "Why would I say anything? The way I see it, you've just talked about something difficult for you. I would have to be cruel to say anything after that."

"Well, you do have your moments," Fay joked.

Jacob grinned in reply and opened the door for her. Fay stared at him for a moment before climbing into the car. She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it and then sat down. He closed the door after her, walked around the front of the car and opened his own door. They were silent as he started the car and threw it in reverse. Fay inhaled deeply. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked without turning to her.

"For listening. Thank you."

Jacob smiled a true smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

Fay stood at the door to her mother's house, her overnight bag slung over her shoulder. Mixed emotions were running through her mind. She really didn't want to be here. She really didn't want to be doing this. She hated dealing with family. That was the reason she had moved hours away.

"You may as well just knock. The sooner you do, the sooner we get this over with."

Fay knocked on the wooden door slowly, reluctantly, glaring at Jacob from the corner of her eye. He was staring out at the other houses, a serene look on his face. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. She hadn't been home in years. Too many memories. Some good, some bad. Some she just wanted to forget. And now here she was, about to dredge up memories that she had no desire to remember.

A soft click was heard on the other side of the door, drawing Fay's gaze back to the house. The door opened slowly part way, a middle-aged woman standing in the doorway.

"Yes? May I help you?" the woman asked before the door was completely open; before she could see who was on the other side.

Fay gave a small smile. "Hi mom."

* * *

AN: Taa daa! _jumps up and down waving arms_ I do exist! I amaze myself sometimes. God it's been since December since I last updated this thing. I was sick for awhile again and it was hard to write, type, or do any damn thing that I needed to. Add to that the utter lack of inspiration that I had for awhile for this story and you have a massive amount of writer's block. But, I've been listening to the one song over and over that I normally listen to to get inspired for this story and it worked! And this chapter is what popped out. I hope all of you like it. I know it's a lot of dialogue, but I promise that everything starts to make sense soon. Secrets will be revealed and perhaps a little romance? We'll have to wait and see how my brain works!

To all of my reviewers: you rock!


	8. Family History

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Eight: Family History**

Jacob glanced around the room he was standing in. A stiff breeze ruffled the curtains in front of the open window. A dresser with a mirror hanging above it rested against one wall, an assortment of pictures scattered on the dresser top.

He walked over and picked one up, a smile crossing his face. A little girl sporting a gap-toothed smile stared out at him, her grey eyes glinting in the sunlight. She couldn't have been any older than five.

Jacob turned his attention away from the family pictures and gazed at the rest of the room. A full bed occupied the wall opposite the dresser. He ran his fingers over the soft comforter, tracing the floral pattern slowly. The bed sank under his weight as he sat down.

"Mom says dinner is almost ready."

Jacob looked up to see Fay leaning against the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. "She's trusting, your mom," he replied.

"Why?" Fay asked, her face scrunching up.

"Allowing a strange man in her house," he started, and then paused. "Come to thing of it, you're the same way. Does it run in the family?"

Fay gave a snort of derision. "You're no stranger than the last guy I brought home."

A grin crossed Jacob's lips. "Really? Do tell."

"Not on your life. Come on. Walter will be home soon. We'll eat then."

"Walter?"

"My step-father. He owns the ice cream shop a couple blocks from here by the beach."

Jacob watched Fay as she spoke. Her eyes never quite met his and her fingers tightened around her arms. There was something that she was not saying.

"You don't like him, do you?"

Fay's gaze snapped to his. She stared at him for a moment, attempting to read his expression. "My mother does," she finally answered. "Now come on. Let's go eat."

Knowing he wasn't going to get any more of an answer Jacob stood up and walked towards her. He placed a hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing her skin gently. Fay's eyes flinched at the caress.

"So what's this?" a voice asked behind them. "New boyfriend?"

Fay jerked away and turned around. "Angie, hey."

The small black haired girl looked up at her from behind thin-rimmed glasses. A single diamond stud was nestled in her left nostril along with a tiny loop in her bottom lip. Her black hair was tied back in two haphazardly balled up pigtails, little strands dangling down. A backpack was slung over one shoulder, hanging heavily from the strap.

"You've come to visit then?" Angie asked, her eyes never leaving Jacob. "How long will you be here?"

"Long enough to get what I need. How's school?"

"Oh please," Angie replied as she pushed her way past Fay, "like you care."

Fay rolled her eyes as Angie slammed her door behind her. "She's such a child sometimes," She turned her attention back to Jacob. "I think you two will get along fabulously."

Jacob laughed. "And what would you do if we did?"

"Hope that your relationship goes well," Fay retorted as she began to walk away. "Then maybe I could get you both out of my hair."

* * *

"He seems nice."

"Who?" Fay asked, looking up from setting the table.

"Mr. Galvin."

Fay held back a snort. "I suppose so."

Her mother looked at her knowingly. "So, are you two dating?"

The plate slipped through Fay's fingers and clattered on the table. She quickly picked it up. "God no. He's just a . . . friend."

"Oh," her mother replied, pausing as she put some seasoning in the spaghetti sauce. "Well. I guess that's okay then. Having friends like that is common nowadays."

Fay stopped her actions and turned to her mother, the plate still clutched between her fingers. "Friends like what?" she asked haltingly, already knowing she wouldn't want to know the answer.

"You know . . ."

A look of utter disbelief crossed Fay's face as her mother's words sunk in. "Oh. God. No."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Fay put one hand over her eyes, incredulous that her mother could be asking such a question or even having this conversation. "Mom. Please. Just stop. He's just a friend. We met through a mutual friend. We have similar interests so we became friends. Nothing more than that."

"Oh," her mother repeated. She was silent for a moment. "Are you seeing someone?"

Fay sighed. "No, mom. I'm not."

"What about David? He was such a nice boy."

"And he was five years ago."

"I just want you to be happy Fay."

"I _am_ happy. I don't need a man to make me happy."

"I know sweetie. It's just . . . well, you haven't been the same since your father died. I just worry about you. You live so far away. You never call; you never visit. I never know if something's happened to you."

Fay was silent as she contemplated her mother's words. "You know why I don't visit. Last time," she stopped, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Last time I got in a fight with Angie and you-"

"Adele! I'm home!"

Adele wiped her hands on her apron and gave Fay an apologetic look. "I'm sorry honey. We'll finish talking later."

Fay watched her mother walk out of the kitchen and shook her head. "Just like normal," she whispered.

* * *

The stiff breeze played with Fay's hair as she sat on the porch swing, swaying slowly back and forth. The trees created a whispering sound as the wind blew through the dry leaves. She could hear the waves from the ocean about a block away.

She was tired. It had been a long day and having to deal with her mother was not helping any. This was the reason Fay stayed away. Her mother's new family always took precedence. She was always asked so many ridiculous questions. God she hated it here.

A puff of steam hit her nose as a plate of food appeared before her. "Your mother said you weren't hungry," Jacob said as he sat down next to her, cradling his own plate in his other hand.

Fay took the plate reluctantly. "Then why did you bring me a plate?"

Jacob shrugged. "Figured you were lying," he replied as he took a bite of his food. "This will save you from sneaking food from the fridge later tonight."

Fay stared at him, incredulous, her mouth slightly open. Jacob looked over at her after a moment, one eye brow raised. "What?"

Fay turned away quickly, shaking her head. "Nothing. I just never new you could be so . . . nice."

A look of pure innocence crossed his face. "I'm always nice."

Fay laughed around the mouthful of food she had taken. It was the first actual laugh Jacob had heard ever heard from her. "I would describe you more as menacing."

Jacob chuckled. "Can't say as I've ever been called that before."

"Well now you can."

Fay dropped into silence after a moment. She wasn't sure what to make of Jacob in these last couple hours. He'd had no snide comment when she told him about her past; about her father. He almost seemed courteous when she spoke to him earlier in his room. Fay had been worried about how he would act around her family. As psycho as he normally acted around her when they were alone, she had wondered if he would act like that around them as well.

She had to say that he surprised her. He was nice to her family; even the crude step-sister who never seemed to like anything. Maybe he did have multiple personalities. There was no way one man could act in so many different ways. If he didn't piss her off so much he would probably frighten her.

A soft touch at the corner of her mouth startled her, almost making her drop her plate. Fay turned to Jacob, her heart pounding. "Sorry," he said softly as he turned back to stare at the trees blowing in the wind. "You had some sauce."

"Oh, um, thank you," she replied, unconsciously wiping at the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand.

Jacob didn't reply. His head was turned slightly to the left as if listening for something. A look of longing flickered across his face. His eyes narrowed slightly as his mind wandered.

"Are you alright?"

He was silent for a moment. "Have you ever been sailing?"

Fay dropped the fork she was holding and placed the plate aside. She licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She cleared her throat before answering. "Not in a long time."

"But you have been?'

"Yes."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes," she answered slowly, confused.

Jacob didn't reply back but simply nodded. His eyes were still gazing at nothing. "Do you sail?" she asked after awhile.

Jacob laughed softly. "Not in a long time," he replied, repeating her earlier words. "A very long time."

Fay paused, unsure what to say. There was that cryptic part of him again. He always said things that seemed to have so much more meaning behind them. Finally the silence became unnerving. "So should we try to find those files?"

He turned to her, confused until realization dawned on him. "Do you really want to leave that badly?"

Jacob watched as Fay's face fell, the setting sun casting shadows over her face. She turned to him with numb eyes. "Yes."

* * *

Jacob stood at the open window. He could hear the ocean down the block from the house, the sound of the waves rushing up to the beach gave him a thrill, something he hadn't felt in a long time. There was a feeling in his bones that he didn't like. He knew it was only going to get worse from here. It was something that they really didn't have time for. He ran a hand through his short, brown hair, scratching his head. Maybe Fay was right. Maybe they did need to find her father's papers as soon as possible. The sooner they had them the sooner they could put this whole thing to rest.

His brow wrinkled. It just didn't make sense. They were all there. They were all accounted for. Not one of them were missing, so who could she be? Why did it seem like she was so damn important? And why did it seem like she was always trying to kill her? Jacob ran his hand over the day old stubble on his chin. It didn't seem like any answers would be forthcoming any time soon.

There was more to her family than met the eye. He just couldn't figure out what it was. There was something they were hiding; at least Fay and her mother were. He had no idea what it was but had a feeling that it had to do with her father's death. Jacob knew it was a touchy subject for Fay, it drew out too many memories, but she would have to confide in him eventually.

A muffled scream followed by a thump jerked his attention away from the window. His head tilted to the side slightly as he listened for any more sound. Another cry made its way to his ears; a cry of anguish. Curious he left his room, leaving the door open slightly so that light shone into the dark hallway.

* * *

_Rain pounded against them, soaking their already drenched skin. The rolling waves rocked the small life craft they were resting in. Through bleary eyes she could see him, standing, talking to someone that she couldn't make out. They were talking nonsense; shouting words to each other over the storm. Phrases jumped out at her every now and then when the storm's ferocity would ease._

_" .__ . . has to live! . . .things to do . . .she'll kill her! . . .please . . ."_

_Nonsense.__ All of it was nonsense. Then he was there, running fingers through her wet strands. "It'll be okay. Everything will be fine. You just stay strong okay? Just stay strong and everything will be fine."_

_He kissed her forehead, his lips trembling with an emotion she didn't understand. And then he was gone._

* * *

Jacob stood outside Fay's room, his hand on her doorknob. She was crying in her sleep. He could hear it. Her troubled voice filtered through the door as Jacob began to turn the handle, a cry for help, for someone not to leave her.

"You should just leave her."

* * *

**AN: **Yay another chapter! So things are definitely starting to get under way and I thank everyone who has stuck by me since the beginning. I'm sure it probably started slow (I seem to do that a lot, but then it gets better) but I promise that it's all starting to come together now. I do hope that you liked the chapter! And what's going to happen next? Who told Jacob to leave Fay alone? Will he finally find out what happened to her?


	9. Old Friends

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Nine: Old Friends**

"Fay was five when it happened. She and her father went on an overnight fishing trip. It was nothing new; they always went out on his boat. She didn't really like to fish. She always said that she hated the smell," Adele whispered, laughing slightly at the memory.

Jacob sat across from Adele in the kitchen, the light above the stove the only source of illumination. He was listening carefully to her words, listening to everything that she had to tell him.

"The storm was so sudden that no one knew it was coming. The coast guard said they didn't even have time to prepare for it. The boat capsized. At least we think it did. Fay wasn't exactly coherent to tell us what happened when they found her," she squeezed the mug in her hand, cradling it slightly to her chest.

"Just her?" Jacob asked softly.

Adele continued as if she hadn't heard him. "They found her the next afternoon covered in blood from a wound on her head and on her back. She was dehydrated and unconscious. There was," she cleared her throat, "there was no trace of her father. She was out for days and in the hospital for even longer.

"The doctors at the hospital thought she was crazy. Of course they wouldn't put it that way. They said that the head injury had caused hallucinations. The EMT's told us that she had been muttering about seeing things. A man talking to her father and then both of them disappearing into the night."

Jacob sat up a little straighter. His eyebrows crinkled for a moment and then relaxed, his face smoothing as if nothing had happened.

"The psychiatrists just figured it was trauma caused by the accident. But she was so adamant about it for so long. No one knew what to do. Most of the doctor's we took her to figured she just had a very vivid imagination; something made up to explain her father's disappearance," Adele rubbed her face, her expression haggard. "I didn't know what to think. I still don't, I suppose. I mean, I know he's gone. I know he's dead. He wasn't the type of man who would just leave someone like that; especially not his daughter. He loved Fay. He wouldn't have left her unless he was dead."

Jacob watched her eyes flinch as a memory crossed through her mind. "She's changed so much since then. She was such a nice child; always so patient and kind to everyone. She was so vibrant. She laughed all the time. After the accident she was so much different. Her eyes were always so dim, so . . . dead I guess you could say. It was as if the night her father died a little piece of her went with him.

"She still has a scar at the base of her hairline. It healed nicely, but it's still there. I'm sure that every time she sees it in the mirror she remembers that night. She has a scar on her back as well. The doctor's couldn't quite figure out what that was from. Have you seen it?" Adele asked, her eyes hopeful. "She doesn't show it to anyone unless she's close to them."

Jacob shook his head. It had been too dark two nights before. He hadn't been able to see anything in the dim light from the cloud covered moon.

Adele slumped in her seat as if she had been hoping that he was close enough to her daughter that she would talk to him about her past. "It goes from her left shoulder to her lower back. I know it still hurts her even if she doesn't admit it. I'm sure you know her well enough to know that she doesn't like to talk about what happened when she was a child."

He nodded. "I don't think she remembers half of it. I'm assuming that's what she's dreaming about?"

Adele nodded as well. "The same dream every night since she was five. It haunts her; plagues her because she won't talk about it. She hides too much about herself to be normal."

Jacob fought back a grin. If only her mother knew. Adele looked up at him. "I asked you to leave her because I knew that she would only push you away anyway. She refuses to get close to anyone anymore. Fay only had one real friend throughout high school. Only one person would actually stay around her even with her mood swings the way they were. I was so grateful for that; as was Fay I'm sure."

"So I take it she hasn't changed much since then?" Jacob joked, a smile crossing his face.

Adele smiled back at him. "She's gotten calmer I guess. Still has so much anger though."

_Oh you have no idea,_ he thought.

"But, I have borrowed your ear long enough. I should let you get to sleep," Adele said softly, standing up and smoothing down the wrinkles in her robe.

"Good night then," he replied and then watched as she smiled sadly one last time and left the kitchen.

He knew what he was going to have to do. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Jacob stood at the edge of the beach, the water rushing up to the tip of his shoes and then receding. He stared out at the tolling waves. This was taking drastic measures, he knew, but it had to happen. There were parts of Fay's past that only one person could answer.

While Fay vaguely remembered what happened that night, she couldn't remember all of it. And that was the cause of her nightmares he was sure.

Jacob reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the smallest of objects. He'd only had to use it once before, every other time they'd met was of the other's own volition. He'd kept in contact, sure, as best he could. But, how did one send a letter to an unknown destination that probably didn't exist?

He sighed and then heaved the object out into the water, almost feeling the pulse as it hit the waves. Jacob watched for a moment, knowing nothing was going to happen immediately, and then turned away.

"Hope that wasn't anything incriminating," a voice said in front of him.

Jacob looked up to find Angie standing in front of him, a group of girls behind her. He smiled, one side of his mouth lifting. "No. Just something an old friend gave me."

"And you threw it away? Must not be that good of a friend."

"More of an acquaintance, actually."

One of the girls touched Angie's shoulder. "We're gonna go on ahead. We'll meet you there, 'kay?"

"Okay," Angie replied, her gaze not leaving Jacob's. It was almost unsettling. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't let me keep you."

"How do you know Fay?" she asked bluntly.

"Why?"

Angie shrugged. "Just curious."

"We have mutual interests. I run a . . . museum of sorts and she mentioned her father's files on her ancestors. She offered to show them to me."

She was silent as she gazed at him. "She offered to show them to you."

"Yes."

"You're going to have to lie better than that. Fay doesn't come here unless she absolutely has to. And that's only at Adele's badgering. So what's the truth?"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. Perhaps there was more to her as well. He stepped up to her, pausing just at her shoulder. "Don't get involved. You have no idea what we're dealing with," he whispered and then walked past her. It was a risk saying something like that to her, but it was a risk he had to take.

He didn't need her prying in to things that didn't concern her. She'd be safer that way.

* * *

"I still can't believe you came back. I thought you hated it here."

Fay sighed. "I can't believe you found out I was here, Lira. I've only been here like half a day."

"Okay, if we're playing it that way. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming."

"It wasn't like I planned on coming here. It was an impromptu visit. You know I wouldn't have come here if I didn't have to."

Lira stared at her, one eyebrow raised. "Then why did you come?"

"To look at some of the files my father had. Apparently I need to find out something about my past," she looked at Lira for a moment and then threw an arm over her friend's shoulders. "And to see you of course! I would've stopped by before we left."

Both of Lira's eyebrows shot up. "We?"

"It's not what you think. Trust me. An acquaintance of mine came with me."

"Male acquaintance?"

Fay didn't answer, merely looked at her friend, a look of boredom crossing her face.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop asking questions. I take it by that look on your face you already got the third degree from your mother."

"Oh god yes. And she even went so far as to assume we were friends with benefits. I think my heart stopped when she suggested that."

Lira pushed the porch swing with her legs. "But I guess it didn't since you're still here," she paused. "Wait. Does that mean you _like_ him?"

Fay was silent as she turned away from her to gaze at the trees around them.

"Okay," Lira started, "if you have to think about it that long I'm going to take that as a yes."

"We're just friends, Lira," Fay said softly.

"Sure. That's what they all say," Lira replied, nudging Fay with her shoulder playfully.

* * *

Jacob pulled a box closer to him and lifted out a single file. He flipped through it, skimming over everything that was written down. There was so much. The information had been thoroughly researched; almost lovingly put together. But still there was nothing that he could use; nothing that was even remotely what they needed to put her ancestry together. They had been up here for two hours and had found nothing. The sun was about to set he knew.

There had to be something somewhere; something that would help him figure out anything else about her mysterious past. A sudden throb coursed through his body. Jacob's eyes widened for a moment as the familiar feeling sliced through his veins. Ah. So it was time.

A small stuffed animal hit his temple and then fell into his lap. Jacob stared down at it for a moment and then looked up. Fay was lying on the floor on her back, her legs raised up against the wall, staring expectantly over at him with a half smile hovering over her lips.

"Sorry," she said. "You've been staring at that one page for almost half an hour without moving. Wanted to make sure you were alive."

Jacob gave a half hearted grin. "I'm all here."

"Well, that's a matter of opinion."

He chuckled. "I suppose it is," he sighed and stood up. "I have somewhere to go," he said, dusting off the back of his pants.

Fay rolled over and tucked her legs under her. "Where?"

His grin came back. "To visit an old friend."

Fay looked up at him, her expression telling him that she wanted to ask, that she was curious. He waited patiently for her to ask the question that he wouldn't be able to answer. Instead, she shrugged. "Okay then. Have fun."

Jacob's grin widened. "As always," he replied. "Nothing like a dead mans reunion."

* * *

The ship erupted from the dark waters of the bay, the polished wood gleaming in the moonlight. Jacob stood still, the water spray hitting his face. He closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the feel of the ocean spray. It had been so long since he had had this feeling; so long since he had been so close to something of so much beauty. He inhaled slowly, breathing in the smell of the salt water.

He opened his eyes when he heard a shout and then a splash indicating something heavy had been dropped into the water. A single boat made its way towards him, a single passenger rowing. Once the boat neared the beach he walked towards it, elation welling in his chest.

"'Ello mate," the man in the boat said in greeting, offering his hand to Jacob to help him climb in.

Jacob waved the hand away, deftly jumping into the lifeboat and sitting down, feeling the rough grain of the wood beneath him. His hands unconsciously traced the grain of the wood. The man smirked slightly and nodded, pushing the craft away from he beach with the oar. The short trip was silent, neither men speaking, neither one looking at each other. It was almost like a death march, Jacob mused. As if he were crossing the river Styx on his way to his final resting place. He almost felt like tipping the man for his efforts.

The small craft hit the side of the ship and Jacob stood up, able to keep his balance in the lifeboat with ease. His hand reached out and caressed the slick wood, a loving smile crossing his face again. He inhaled again, breathing in the aroma of the ancient wood. So many years, he thought wistfully.

The man behind him cleared his throat gently, causing Jacob to look at him. The man jerked his head up slightly, indicating that Jacob should climb the ladder built into the side of the ship. Jacob grinned at him, a hint of cockiness etched in the lines of his face.

Nimbly, he climbed the wooden slats, aware that the man was following close behind. A rough and weathered hand grasped his as he cleared the side of the vessel, pulling him the rest of the way up. Jacob grinned again, clutching the man's arm in greeting. The new man smiled back.

Jacob's eyes glanced around the deck, gazing into each crewman's face. "I see you have some new crew," he said jovially.

"It happens in this line of work," a voice behind him said.

Jacob turned around slowly, his grin widening, his brown eyes glinting in the moonlight. The man behind him was young, his face still boyish although slightly weathered, his brown hair tied back with a simple leather thong. The man's shirt was open to mid chest, a scar marring his otherwise unscathed skin. He looked sadder than the last time Jacob had seen him, if that was even possible.

"You look good whelp," Jacob replied, walking forward to grab the man's hand.

The man looked him up and down, holding back the laughter that Jacob could see dancing in his eyes. "You too," he said, "Jack."

* * *

**AN: **I know that there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but most of it was necessary, so I hope that you don't mind.

So. Now you know of her past and what happened to her father. You also now know who Jacob is. You have also met a new character. Lira, a friend from Fay's past. Does she have anything to do with everything that's going on, or is she just a bystander? What do all of you think? Also, now that Jacob's real name is revealed, should I continue to call him Jacob, or just call him Jack? I'll leave it up to you!


	10. Shadows

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Ten: Shadows**

"Since when do you drink mate?"

"Since when don't you?" Will countered.

"Touché."

Jack stared across the small wooden table at Will. It had been years since they had seen each other; years since either one had even talked. He still wondered if Will held some form of grudge against him. After the battle so many years ago, after he had sentenced him to a lifetime of servitude aboard this ship, forcing him to leave the love of his life and the family he could never be a part of.

"You're still wondering if I hate you, aren't you?" Will asked, staring at him over his cup.

Jack stared at him, eyes wide, feigning innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Will sighed. "I've told you I hold no grudges against you. You did what you thought was right. If you hadn't . . ." he let his words trail off. He shook his head. "Anyway. You've changed Jack. Or do you go by something else now?"

Jack cracked a one sided grin. "Jacob Galvin now. Been a long time since I've been called Jack," his grin turned wistful. "Feels nice."

Will laughed. "You'll be Jack Sparrow again in no time."

"Give it another thirty years or so," Jack replied. "I'll fake my death again and then fake a birth. Who knows who I'll be next time."

"It doesn't matter. On the inside you'll always be just Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, it does feel good to hear that," he replied, taking a sip of the water in his cup. It wouldn't do any good to get drunk for this conversation. He glanced around the cabin, listened to the sounds of the crew working outside. He missed it. He missed feeling the ship rocking below his feet, missed the excitement of a battle on the high seas.

His grin disappeared as he contemplated what could be coming. If he was right . . .

"Jack what is it?" Will asked, concern flitting across his smooth features.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be able to take me one day," he said, his eyes unfocused, speaking as if Will hadn't said anything.

Will set his cup down, his eyebrows furrowed. "What's going on Jack?"

Jack turned his attention full on Will. "Your ten years is coming up soon, isn't it?"

Will stared at him, confused. "Yes," he answered slowly.

"Good. We may need you."

"Why?"

Jack paused for a moment, his eyes thoughtful. He contemplated whether or not to tell Will anything. But he knew he would only ask more questions when Jack asked his.

"The Court's been called," he finally stated.

Will sat back in his chair, a brief flash of worry echoing in his eyes. "Why?" he repeated.

"Not entirely sure. But I know it has to do with a girl."

"A girl?"

Jack nodded. "That's actually the reason I've come to see you."

"Only business, Jack? I'm hurt."

A slight smile crossed Jack's face. "It has to do with you."

Will cocked his head to one side, intrigued. "With me?"

"Are you going to repeat everything I say, mate?"

"Quite possibly. Now what about this girl has you so interested?"

"She's seen you," Jack replied, taking a sip from his cup. "About twenty years ago she saw you and the _Dutchman_."

"Where?"

Jack shrugged. "Don't know exactly. Around here I suppose."

"But Jack, why does it matter that she's seen me?"

"It may not," Jack answered. "But from the way her mother tells it, she remembers seeing a ship come out of the sea. Her father spoke to a man on said ship and then they both disappeared."

Will looked thoughtful as he took in Jack's words. "This girl," he said finally. "What's her name?"

"Fay Nolan."

Will shook his head slowly. "No. I don't remember . . . wait. I don't remember a Fay Nolan. There was a _Fayth_ Nolan years ago. But . . ."

"She seems to remember you taking her father," Jack repeated.

Will raised his hand, requesting Jack to let him finish. "That's the thing Jack, and the only reason I remember this. I wasn't there for her father. I was there for her."

* * *

Jack couldn't believe that the light in the attic was still on. Fay's mother had thoughtfully left the front porch light on as well as the door unlocked for when he got back from his reunion. Trusting woman she was.

Since he hadn't been quite sure if a cell phone would work on a mystical ship (technology, after all, didn't always work around supernatural things) he had left it in his borrowed room. They had had no way of getting a hold of him to find out when he was getting back.

And as many times as Fay told him she didn't want to be up there, it confused him as to why she would still be looking through her father's files four hours after he had left. His question was answered, though, when he found her curled up against some boxes, with her knees resting against her chest, fast asleep.

It was the most peaceful Jack had ever seen her, awake or asleep. For once she didn't appear to be plagued by the nightmares that come to her every time she closed her eyes.

One arm was curled under her head, acting as a pillow against the hard floor. The other was holding a small plush rabbit to her chest, one of its eyes missing. An old jean jacket covered her. Jack smiled slightly as he knelt next to her. Fay sighed softly when he tucked an errant strand away from her cheek.

He almost didn't notice it, but at second glance he found the small scar on her forehead. His fingertips traced the scar. Fay opened her eyes slowly causing Jack to pull back. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Fay sat up slowly, rubbing her face gently. "No," she replied. "No, it's okay."

"I should've just gone downstairs."

"No, really. It's okay. I didn't realize how tired I was," she checked her watch, her eyes widening slightly. "Wow. You were gone for . . . never mind. How was your . . . reunion?"

"Informative."

"Really," she replied, staring at him. "Well I guess I could say mine was too."

"What did you find?" he asked, intrigued and then smiled. "Besides the old stuffed rabbit?"

Fay looked confused for a moment until a sheepish grin lit her face followed by a low chuckle. "Cheepers," at Jack's upraised eyebrows Fay continued. "I was four. Don't ask. Anyway, I did find something."

She twisted slightly, reaching behind her to pick up a weathered book. The pages were creased and bent from heavy use. "This book shows my father's side of the family. I'm not sure how far back it goes or what it'll tell you, but I guess it's a start."

Fay leaned over slightly to place the book on the floor between them. Jack gazed at the book for a moment until a shiny metal object that had been tucked into her shirt started to fall. He fought to keep his expression composed as the charm's design took form, the heavy object dangling from a thick chain.

Jack reached out before he knew what he was doing. Fay jerked back as she felt his fingers close around the necklace she was wearing, his knuckles grazing the bare flesh at the top of her breasts. His grip on the charm stopped her from moving back too far.

"Where did you get this?" he asked, his fingers tracing the pattern.

Fay tried to pull the charm from him but gripped his hand when that failed, trying to pry his fingers off of it. "It was my father's. Now let it go Galvin."

Jack's eyes flashed up to hers. "Where did he get it?"

"I don't know. From his father I guess," she tugged again. "I'm not going to ask you again."

He ignored her, staring intently in her eyes. "Why did they have it?"

"I don't know!" she hissed. "My father wasn't exactly around to tell me," she spat.

Three things happened then. Fay tugged on the chain again quickly and non-too gently. Jack let go, Fay's free hand slipped on the slick wood floor, causing her to start to fall backward. He lunged forward before she hit, placing one hand on the floor next to her hip, and the other tangling in her hair and gripping the back of her neck. Her back hit with a thud on the hard wood floor, the top of Jack's chest hitting her ribs, his eyes level with her lips.

Her knees had unbent as they fell, moving slightly so that he landed between them, his hips landing on her thighs. Fay exhaled sharply as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. They stared at each other for a moment as they both struggled to catch their breath. A smirk crossed his lips as he looked down at her.

"If you wanted me on top of you Miss Nolan all you had to do was ask."

His smirk disappeared however as he gazed into her eyes. She had no snappy comeback for him; no snide remark. And her eyes held something completely different. She tried to hide it, but experience from centuries of reading people helped him read her like an open book.

Jack moved up slowly until his eyes were even with her own. She kept her gaze on him, aware of every move he made, aware of every shift he made against her skin; almost too aware of her shirt riding smoothly up her abdomen. Jack lifted his right arm gently, bringing her face up close to his own. His lips were only a breath away . . .

"If you want to have sex, you should do it somewhere else," a sleepy voice said behind them, "my room is right below you."

Jack and Fay turned to look, his hand still on her neck, their faces still millimeters apart.

"God, Angie," Fay whispered. She looked at Jack again and then quickly untangled herself from him. "I'm sorry."

They could see the tips of Angie's shoulders as she shrugged drowsily. "Yeah whatever. Just go do it somewhere else." And with that she ducked back out of the attic.

"We should get downstairs," Fay said, standing up slowly on trembling legs.

Jack stood up as well, steadied her when she stumbled. "Maybe we should."

He followed her down the small ladder, his feet making a hollow thud as he landed. Fay was already at her door by the time he stowed the ladder.

"Good night Mr. Galvin. I'll see you later in the morning."

Jack was behind her in a flash, his hand on her arm, gently shoving her into her room. He shut her door with a soft click, all while turning her around and pushing her against the wood of the door, his body pressed up against hers.

"What are you-?"

"Maybe we should finish what we started upstairs," he whispered, his breath hot against her lips.

"I-" she started, then stopped, cleared her suddenly dry throat and began again. "I think you should let me go."

He smirked. Jack dipped his head, his lips whispering across her skin. Little shivers rolled down her spin at the gentle caress. She almost gasped when he nipped at her collarbone. His hands trailed up the outside of her arms, his fingers barely touching her and yet sending chills down her skin. Jack's fingers tangled in her hair, tugging her head back to reveal more of her neck to his hungry lips.

He kissed the edge of her jaw; placed one small kiss on the edge of her lips. All she had to do was turn her head just a little . . .

And he was gone. Jack pushed himself back from her, his arm raised slightly. The necklace dangled from his clenched fist as another grin spread across his face. "I'll just be borrowing this then."

It took a moment for Fay to realize what had happened. He had distracted her with . . . "God dammit Galvin!" she hissed and made a swipe at his upraised hand.

Jack side-stepped her easily. She lunged at him again only to be gently pushed aside by a shove to her shoulder. Fay's door was open seconds later, Jack standing in the darkened doorway. "I'll give it back to you, I promise. I would just like to check something out."

"Galvin!" she hissed again but her door was already closed. Fay slammed her fist against the door, angry at having been fooled by him again, angry at having allowed _herself_ to get distracted by him.

How could she even have allowed him to-? She didn't- Fay gave out a groan and rested her forehead against the wood. God she really hated that man.

* * *

"So is it what I think it is?"

"I am still studying the picture," the woman replied, her thick accent layering her words. Jack could see her on the other side of the screen. Her long brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail; a thin robe was wrapped around her shoulders. A simply opal earring rested in one ear. "It is very grainy Jack. Surely you could have taken a better picture than this."

"I'm very sorry. Next time I find something like this I'll make sure to get the picture professionally done." He picked up the necklace, his thumb tracing the intricate design carved into the silver. "So am I right?"

She gazed down at the picture again. "You might be. I have not seen this crest in a long time. Where did you say you found it?"

"I didn't."

The woman looked up sharply at his tone. With a sigh she placed the picture on the desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "We are not going to play this game again are we? I thought we trusted each other."

Jack smiled. "We do. But right now I need to make sure what this is before I do-"

"I have heard the call Jack," she interrupted. "And if you have woken me up this early in the morning for a trinket such as this, then it must pertain to the call. And to have found this crest must mean that you know something."

Jack stared at her. "We'll need to convene soon," he answered, skirting around her question. "I have a feeling we'll need to protect something."

"Have you heard from the others?"

Jack shook his head. "No, but I spoke to Will earlier tonight."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "The captain of the _Flying Dutchman_? What does he have to do with any of this?"

"That's a question for another time. Right now I just need to know if the crest belongs to who I think it belongs to."

The woman picked up the picture again. "Yes," she said after a moment. "It does. It is his."

Jack nodded quietly. "Well then."

"This is not good, is it?"

"How's Paris this time of year?"

She drew back slightly, confused at his question. "Beautiful as always. What-?"

He looked back up at her, his eyes intense. "Then I hate to take you away from it. I think you'll need to take a little vacation."

* * *

Fay stared up at the dark ceiling silently. Her mind was roving through the images from her dream. It was bad enough that the man invaded her every waking moment with his annoying habits of irritating her and now he was invading her dreams as well? Fay groaned quietly. Was her life ever going to be simple again?

She was pondering as well the reason behind having a normal dream this time. For as long as she could remember she had been having the dreams of the night her father disappeared; all of the pain and heartache that had come from that night. But this one . . . this was entirely different. She remembered the fighting. She remembered all of the people surrounding her and the one person standing in front of them; an evil look on their face as they contemplated what to do next. She remembered the fear and betrayal that tugged at her chest as she stared at the person in front of them, but she couldn't figure out why.

Fay didn't know the person. At least she didn't think so. She couldn't see their face very well; everything was so shadowed. And the one person that stood out to her the most was Jacob Galvin, standing in front of her with his back to her slightly behind the other group, crouched down slightly in a defensive stance, a stance so completely and totally different from how he always held himself otherwise.

The last thing she saw in the dream was the opponent giving a scream of rage as they erupted into everything. There was no body; there was no form, nothing but the fierce winds of storms and the fury of nature. The people around her had pulled in tighter, each getting their own fair share of the torrent.

A movement to her right drew her attention to shadows against her wall. She must really be tired if the shape forming in the shadows is any indication. Fay's breath hitched in her throat as the shape began to move. Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her. Maybe it was all a figment of her imagination. There was no way shadows could move. Of course there was no way she could have almost drowned in rain either.

Fay's first thought was to just lay very still; to just keep watching whatever it was and it wouldn't move. Her next thought was one formed out of panic. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run away before it could come near her. And she wasn't one to be frightened of anything, not since she was five.

But neither one happened. The moment it began to make a move a knock sounded on her door, a voice called out. "Fay?"

The creature dissolved again and Fay bolted up in her bed. "Yes," she said, noticed her voice was too low and tried again. "Yes?"

The door opened slowly to reveal Jack in her doorway. His shirt was half-way unbuttoned. Her eyes grazed over the bare skin, taking in the various tattoos and scars littering his chest. She almost wanted to ask where he got them. Almost.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Why?"

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. He seemed to be contemplating something as he turned to look around her dark room. Jack stepped in to the room and shut the door quietly, his eyes still looking in the dark corners. "I thought I heard something."

"Maybe you were dreaming."

He turned to her then. She could see the smirk form on his lips in the moonlight drifting through her blinds. "I haven't been to sleep," he moved closer to her, sitting on the edge of her bed. Fay pulled her legs closer to her, attempting to keep as far from him as possible. "I wanted to give this back to you."

She watched as he held out his hand, almost hesitant to trust anything he had to give her. In his hand was the necklace he had stolen from her a few hours before. Fay took it from him, her fingertips brushing his palm. Before she could pull away, Jack closed his fingers around hers. Fay's eyes snapped up to his, half in shock, half in anger.

"What are you doing Galvin?"

He didn't answer, but instead twisted their hands around to where their fingers were interlocked, the necklace pressed between their palms, the large charm dangling down. "This may be a longer trip than I originally thought."

Fay's eyebrows furrowed. "Why? I thought all we needed was my father's books and then we'd be done."

He shrugged, still not meeting her gaze. "So did I. But there are . . . complications."

"What kind of complications?" she asked, her heart starting to pound.

"Don't completely know. I need to wait for a call. We'll figure out what to do after that."

"Why-?"

Jack's gaze stopped her from finishing her question. He was guarded, his eyes pools of shielded emotions. "What really happened in here?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Besides you pushing me into a door earlier? No. Nothing." She wasn't going to allow him the pleasure of thinking she was insane by telling him she thought she saw something growing in the shadows.

The smirk came back. "Are you trying to tell me you liked it?"

Fay flinched. "No."

"Really?" he asked, placing his free hand on the other side of her and leaning in slightly. Fay almost jumped when his thumb grazed her hip, she almost didn't move when he leaned in a little bit more. His lips were almost on hers when she stopped him.

"Do you have any concern for personal space?" she asked, her eyes holding his steady.

He laughed softly, his breath a hot puff on her lips. He pulled back from her, removing his hand from near her leg and disentangling his fingers from hers. "Well then. I'll see you in the morning I guess." Before she could say anything, he was gone, the door clicking softly as he shut it.

Fay took a deep breath once he was gone. She spent the rest of the night watching the shadows.

She should have asked him to stay.

* * *

**AN: **Another chapter down and who knows how many more to go! So, how did you like it? A little bit more has been revealed, but not too much to give everything away right now. As the author of this little fic I like to still have a few surprises up my sleeves. Also, calling Jacob Jack won out. This is a reminder though that for the next few chapters, Fay will still be calling him Jacob so don't get too confused!

I hope that everyone has a wonderful holiday and I'll see everyone next year! Figuratively speaking of course!

s


	11. Reminisce

**AN: ** I want to say a big, heartfelt thank you to Grumblebear for being my beta this chapter. You're awesome!

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Eleven: Reminisce**

"You look like shit."

Fay snorted into her coffee cup. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Lira shrugged, picking apart her croissant. "Just thought I would let you know."

"Yeah well," Fay paused as a yawn overtook her. "I didn't sleep very well last night. Shadows and all that."

Lira's eyebrows furrowed. "You still having nightmares?"

Fay took a deep breath, her gaze going to the people walking by the picture window they were sitting next to. "Every night."

"Maybe you should have someone keep you company at night. Protect you from the demons," Lira replied, smirking.

Fay almost spit her coffee out. "Not on your life."

"You never know. You may enjoy it!"

Fay rolled her eyes. She paused, the cup almost to her lips. "Let's do something tonight."

With a bite halfway to her mouth, Lira looked up at her. "What?"

"Let's do something. Go out like we used to do. It'll be fun."

Lira pretended to think about it and then a smile crept over her face. "Oh, well I suppose."

Fay simply smiled around her cup.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Adele asked as she picked up her purse.

Fay shook her head. "No. Galvin and I still have a few more boxes to go through. Hopefully we can get that done tonight."

A flash of disappointment flickered across Adele's face. "Okay. I guess you know where we'll be if you need anything. Angie's studying at a friend's house so call her cell if you need her."

"I know."

Adele pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you. You know that, right?"

Fay took a deep breath and hugged her mother back. "I know."

Adele pulled away slowly and squeezed Fay's shoulder. "We'll be back in a couple hours."

Fay nodded. "Have fun," she smiled. She watched her mother walk to her car, squinted her eyes against the slowly setting sun. Fay turned her attention away once the car left the driveway. Her eyes turned up slightly to the ceiling.

She hadn't heard from Galvin all day. Fay wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was up to.

* * *

"Do we need to be there?"

Jack was silent for a moment. "We'll need to convene," he replied. His eyes swept over his room again and landed on a closed door across the room. Curiosity got the better of him and he moved toward it. Ah. A closet. "I don't think this is going to go away easily."

"What's going on Jack?" the voice asked, with a hint of concern. "What do you know?"

He was silent again. A one-sided smirk crossed his lips as he pulled an item from the closet. An ornate replica, almost perfect he might add, of a seventeenth century lady's dress, complete with corset.

"Jack?"

Jack shook his head. "Sorry. I'll tell you once you get here. How soon can I expect you?"

There was hushed whispering on the other end of the phone. "We can take a red eye out tonight. Be there first thing in the morning."

Jack nodded even though he knew they couldn't see him. "Good," a knock on his door drew his attention away. "Yes?" he called.

"Jack?"

"Not you."

His door opened slowly, Fay poking her head in. The moment her gaze hit the dress her expression changed from curiosity to anger to embarrassment in five seconds. "Where did you-?"

Jack's smirk widened. "I'll have to call you back." Without waiting for a reply he flipped the phone closed. He gestured at the dress in his hand. "I found it in the closet."

Fay walked slowly toward him, her eyes lingering on the dress. "I can't believe she kept it," she whispered almost to herself.

"So it's yours I take it?"

She nodded slowly. "Lira and I used to always go to the Renaissance Festival whenever it was in town. This was the dress I wore."

"Really." It was a statement, not a question.

"We would go every year," she replied, a wistful tone in her voice.

Jack held it out to her. "Why don't you put it on?"

Fay's eyes flicked up to his. "No. I don't think so."

"Why not? You would wear it in a crowd of strangers but not in your own home?"

Fay stepped back slightly, her eyes still on the dress. "It never looked good on me. I never had the chest to fill it out."

His eyes shifted over her. "Looks like you do now."

Fay opened her mouth to say something but shut it. "I don't-"

Jack stepped closer. "I could always put it on for you . . ." He let his voice trail off, his tone suggestive.

Her eyes snapped up to his. "I'd like to see you try."

He moved closer to her again, holding the dress to the side and raising his other hand. Jack's fingertips brushed against the bare skin of her shoulder and played with the strap of her shirt, keeping his eyes locked on hers. He was daring her to stop him. She was daring him to continue, to see how far he would take it.

Jack trailed his fingers down the front of her shoulder, began to dip his fingers into the rim of her shirt. Finally Fay swatted his hand away. "Fine. I'll put it on." At his hopeful expression she continued, "By myself."

Jack feigned an expression of hurt. Before he could say anything more Fay snatched the dress from his hand and left the room.

* * *

Looking in the mirror now Fay realized why she had stopped wearing the dress. The corset, and she still wasn't quite sure how she got it on, pinched and pushed her breasts up entirely too much. She wasn't a prude by any means but even this was too revealing. The dress was floor length and soft against her skin, made of a silk that caressed every inch of her.

The dress had three quarter sleeves that ended in tufts of lace. Hand sewn flowers graced the bodice; dark red thread against pale blue fabric. There was lace sewn into the edges of the dress covering the top of her breasts as well.

A soft knock sounded at her door. She didn't answer, unsure if the corset would even allow her enough air to do so. It didn't matter. The door opened slowly, Jack poking his head in silently. Fay watched him from the mirror to gauge his reaction. He wore a smirk at first which was quickly replaced by a look of almost unadulterated shock as his gaze landed on her.

"I'll need you to close your mouth, Mr. Galvin."

Jack hadn't been sure what to expect when he opened the door but he sure as hell hadn't expected this. She was stunning, plain and simple. He had a flash of a woman long ago; similar features. The woman turned to him and smiled. Jack blinked and she was gone, Fay taking her place.

"I'll need you to close your mouth, Mr. Galvin."

Jack closed his mouth without realizing it had fallen open. "I just came to check on you."

"It took awhile," she replied, still looking at him in the mirror, her hands fluttering over the bodice of the dress. "I forgot how much of a pain in the ass the corset was."

Jack walked up to Fay slowly and stopped just behind her. He ran his fingers lightly over the outside of her waist. He leaned into her, his hands resting on her waist, his chest hitting against her back, his mouth hovering next to her ear. "You could've just asked me to help," he whispered.

Fay's eyes met his in the mirror. "Why do I have the feeling that you have more skill in undressing women than you have in dressing them?"

Jack chuckled, the sound tickling her ear. "You wound me, Fay."

Her eyes widened. She had never heard him call her by her first name like that. Not that soft, that . . . tenderly. Jack began to turn her around and, to his surprise, she let him. His hands squeezed her gently. His lips whispered over the skin of her right cheek.

Fay's eyes closed involuntarily. "Mr. Galvin-"

"Jacob."

"I don't think-"

"Then don't."

Fay felt the shiver roll down her spine as his lips touched hers. The kiss was gentle, tentative, not at all like the rough, demanding personality he displayed at every other moment. She raised her arms, fisting the folds of his shirt.

It was Fay that deepened the kiss. It was Fay that moved them closer together by moving her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck. It was Fay that nibbled at his bottom lip. And it was Fay that felt her body start to tingle as his hands began to roam.

Fay had a feeling that it would have led to more if she had let it and if his phone hadn't rung at that precise moment. It had been entirely too long for her and, let's face it, he was one hell of a kisser. He moved one hand-_oh such wonderful hands-_ to his phone and hit a button to silence it.

Jack moved his hand to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling in her hair, his thumb stroking the base of her jaw. He pulled away slightly as his phone began to ring again. Fay felt the tiny puff of air against her lips as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry," he whispered, his lips still brushing hers. Fay shook her head slightly in understanding. Jack answered it before the phone stopped ringing. "Yes?" he paused as the other person started speaking. "Slow down, Bella."

Fay flinched at the name and all of her senses, the rational ones, came flooding back. What was she doing? Here she was standing in her room and making out with someone who had made her life a living hell for the last couple of days. She pulled away slowly. Jack's fingers tightened on her waist as his eyes went to hers.

She gripped his hand slightly, remembering exactly how those hands had made her feel only a minute ago, and pulled away completely. Jack's eyebrows furrowed as he stared at her, his expression becoming quizzical.

"Yes," he said, answering some question Bella had asked him. "Alright. I'll be there." He paused. "Of course. I'll see you then."

He looked at the clock on the phone once he hung up and let out another sigh. "I'm sorry," he said. "I have to go meet someone."

Fay just watched him.

"I am sorry."

"I'm sure," she answered, her voice coming out harder than she meant it.

He frowned at her for another minute. "We'll talk later." He paused in the doorway, one hand on the knob. "Don't go anywhere tonight."

She nodded and watched him leave. "Stupid," she whispered to herself. "So frickin' stupid."

Of course she had no intention of doing what he told her.

* * *

"You sure your friend isn't going to mind you leaving him here like this?" Lira asked.

Fay snorted in response as she smoothed down the red shirt she wore and brushed invisible dirt from her long black skirt. "He's hardly a friend. And no, he won't. He had to go out anyway. Said he had to meet a friend or something like that."

"Who would he know here?" Lira asked, puzzled.

Fay shrugged as she put on the necklace her father had given her when she was a child. "Don't know, don't care," she replied, her fingers tracing the intricate design of the charm.

"Do I sense some tension there?" Lira asked, watching her in the mirror.

Fay felt her cheeks heat up and then chased away the feeling with thoughts of his phone conversation. "Please. There's nothing between me and Galvin."

If Fay had been facing Lira she would have seen the slight flicker of anger cross her friend's face. She turned to her a moment later. "Are you ready to go?"

Lira smiled. "Yeah. Let's go."

Fay led the way out of her bedroom as she pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail. It was when they were at the top of the stairs that it happened. She didn't sense the danger until it struck. The only thing she knew were the hands on her back, the air as it whistled past her ears. Fay felt the first step strike her in the shoulder and temple. The last thing she felt was the second stair as her head connected with it again.

* * *

**AN: **At the end of the next few chapters I will be posting little character profiles that will be important for the story. There will probably be nine or ten in total. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	12. Spellbound

_Tell me who you are  
__I am spellbound  
__You cannot have this control of me  
__Everywhere I go  
__I am spellbound  
__I will break the spell you put on me_

_~Spellbound; Lacuna Coil_

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Twelve: Spellbound**

Fay woke to a throbbing headache. She touched her temple and felt the sticky trail of blood covering her forehead. A spiking pain in her right ankle woke her further. She groaned, the sound muffled by the plush carpet under her cheek. Fay attempted to push herself up. A sharp pain in her right shoulder made her arms shake. She looked up to find she was at the bottom of the stairs. She didn't know, wasn't sure, how she had gotten there.

"Are you finally awake?"

Fay's head shot up at the voice. Her eyes widened as she took in the woman standing a few feet in front of her.

"Good," she said with a malicious smile. "Now we can finish this."

Lira had changed. She was no longer the sweet girl that Fay had known from childhood. Her face was a mask of hate; a mask of vengeance. She stood before her now as a woman that Fay no longer knew. "Lira?" she whispered, the pain in her ankle spiking slightly. "What-?"

Lira gave a harsh laugh. "In this form, child," she replied, her voice layered in a thick accent. "You have no idea 'oo I really am."

Fay stared up at her, pain and sadness contorting her face. She did not understand. She did not know what was going on. "Why are you doing this?"

"It ends 'ere girl," Lira replied. "I am tired of dealing wit' yor family. It ends wit' you."

Fay watched in fear as Lira lifted her right arm, pointing unwaveringly at her. A crackle of lightning sparked around her fingertip, traveling around her arm quickly. The spark flew from her finger, crossing the room towards Fay. Fay closed her eyes, waiting for the sharp pain to pierce her body. Instead a hard form slammed into her, sending her rolling across the hard-wood floor.

A scream of rage forced Fay to open her eyes. Jack lay atop her, holding her down, protecting her. He flew to his feet, placing himself between her and Lira, his left hand hovered at his side, his fist clenching and unclenching as if ready to grip a weapon that wasn't there.

A sudden smile lit Lira's face; a smile of familiarity. "Jack Sparrow," she said, her voice a lazy drawl.

Fay's eyes shot up to Jack, confusion lighting her face. "What?"

Jack ignored her, his jaw clenching. "Calypso," he responded, spitting out the word.

"It 'as been a long time, Jack," she answered, walking slowly towards him, her hips swaying.

"Not long enough," she stepped closer again, almost too close for Jack's liking. "Back off." He warned.

"Or what? You do not 'ave the strengt' to stop me," she replied, taunting him. "It took nine of you before. 'Ow could only one of you stop me now?"

* * *

The whispers started as she was staring up at Jacob's-_Jack's?_ - back. The pain in her ankle pulsed when she tried to move. The world around her started to darken as the whispering grew louder. Fay clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight. It was then, when the scene in front of her was blocked out, that she began to understand the words. Words begging her to let them out.

_"Fayth."_

* * *

"She is under my protection."

Calypso gave a cruel smile. "It does not matter 'oo is protectin' 'er. I will get 'er."

Jack's eyes flicked around the room, looking for something, _anything_, that he could use as a weapon. Nothing caught his eye but an old sword . . . that was now held in Fay's hand.

She was standing slightly behind him, her feet set apart in a perfect fighting stance. Fay's face was slightly blank. All except for the not quite concealed rage in her blue eyes. Wait. Blue eyes?

"Fay?"

Her eyes flicked to his. "Sparra'." Her voice slightly guttural.

Jack flinched. The way she spoke his name was almost familiar . . .

He heard the hiss of rage from in front of him. Jack turned to see Calypso's face contorted in fury. He could feel the electricity start to form again. Before anyone could move, Fay launched herself at Calypso. The goddess didn't even have time to move. The sword pierced her chest before Jack could even blink.

It wasn't enough to kill her. Never enough . . .

Calypso's scream of rage exploded from her chest. Seconds later a burst of wind tore through the house and she was gone. A loud thunderclap sounded from the sky. Lightning flashed outside the window.

"Fay?" he called again.

Fay turned to him again, a look of contempt crossing her face. "Did you ever learn to fly?" she sneered.

Realization dawned on him.

"What the hell was that?"

Jack turned to the now open doorway. Angie stood there, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "What the hell?"

He didn't even get a chance to answer. Out of the corner of his eye Jack noticed Fay's face go slack and fall forward. On reflexes built from years on a ship he pivoted around and caught her before she fell.

"What the _hell_?" Angie repeated.

"Not now," he snapped. He knelt down, cradling Fay to him. "Close the door and lock it."

Angie nodded absently and turned to close the door. "Who are you?"

Jack's head snapped up to look at the doorway. A small Middle Eastern woman stood in the doorway dressed in a simple blouse and suit pants. A suitcase was at her feet, a tall umbrella in her right hand. She was staring past Angie to Jack with her dark eyes.

"I saw that you would need me," she stated simply, a thick accent gracing her words.

Jack laughed slightly. "Of course you did Fatima."

Fatima slid past a still confused Angie.

"She is in danger Jack," she said, stopping just in front of Jack.

"I noticed."

Fatima's face scrunched up. "It will not get much better."

Jack grunted as he got to his feet, holding Fay in his arms. "You know I'm not one to have anyone else control what happens to me but me," he looked up again and met Angie's eyes. "Lock the door."

Angie had been following the conversation silently, getting more confused as it went on. She nodded to Jack and locked the door. He moved fluidly despite the woman in his arms and climbed the stairs behind them.

"You know I have never been wrong Jack."

"How long until everyone else gets here?"

Fatima sighed. "A day at most. No one is very happy that you will not discuss anything with them," she paused. "And that you spoke to Captain Turner before them."

"He had information I needed," Jack replied as he paused outside of Fay's closed door. Fatima opened it silently. "Besides, he's always good in a fight should we need him. What with not being able to die and all."

Fatima sighed in frustration. "But he can die, Jack."

"Only if you can find his heart."

"Believe what you wish, but you should have confided in the Brethren as well."

Jack placed Fay on her bed, smiling as he caught sight of the rumpled dress piled on the edge of it. He smoothed back a stray strand of hair and caressed the amulet at her throat. S_o that's what set her off._

"Why is she here Jack?" Fatima asked.

"She lives here," he answered absently.

Fatima rolled her eyes. "I mean Calypso and you know it."

"You've already seen that."

"No. I have seen that this girl is in danger, but not why Calypso would want her dead."

Before Jack could reply, Angie interrupted. "Okay. Enough. Either you two start explaining to me exactly what is going on or I'm going to call the cops."

"And tell them what exactly?" Jack asked, turning to her. "That you saw your sister stab a woman through the heart and then watched as said woman turned into water? Who would believe you?"

"Actually-" Fatima broke in, her gaze slightly fogged. "We should tell her Jack. It will not do us any harm."

Jack sighed. "That woman down there is not who you think she is. If you ever see her again you find me or Fatima or one of the other eight people who will be joining us."

"Why? What's so dangerous about her?"

Jack's eyebrows rose. "Did you not see what went on down there?" he asked. "Your sister was attacked by a woman who turned into water."

Angie averted her gaze. "I saw Fay attack her friend. And yes, I saw her melt or whatever but I still don't understand."

Fatima touched Jack's shoulder. "Start from the beginning Jack."

"Oh sure," Jack replied, a one sided grin crossing his face. "Make me show my age."

Fatima smiled in return.

Jack turned back to Angie, a serious look crossing his face once again. "You may want to sit down for this. It's a lot to take in but I'll try to make it as brief as possible," at Angie's nod, he continued. "A long time ago, a group of pirates formed the first Brethren Court. Their goal was to make the seas their own, to tame them as it were.

"To do this they had to bind the heathen goddess of the sea, Calypso, into human form. They turned to a man that she had slighted; a man that had loved her with everything he had. He gave them the way to bind her in return for never allowing her to go free.

"Hundreds of years later the fourth Brethren Court joined together to fight against the East India Trading Company."

Angie held up her hand. "Wait. Weren't the East India Trading Company the good guys?"

Jack's eyes darkened slightly. He rubbed his right forearm absently. "Depends on who you ask," he replied. "For pirates and anyone associated with them, no. They were ruthless; hunting every pirate down and killing them without mercy. The war escalated when the company was able to force Davy Jones into working for them."

"Davy Jones," Angie repeated.

"Yes."

"As in Davy Jones' Locker?"

Jack blinked. "Yes," he said slowly.

Angie shook her head. "Now I think you're just making shit up."

"It is a very real place. Dreadful, I might add, but that's beside the point. The fourth court convened to declare war as I said. But of course, pirates are a cowardly lot," he paused. "But I digress. Calypso was released from her human bonds, grew pissed and tried to kill us all. After a lengthy battle we were able to destroy the company as well as Jones."

"Us?" Angie repeated. "We? You speak like you were there."

Jack looked up at her, every hint of humor gone. "I was."

* * *

"The King and his men stole the queen from her bed. And bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will . . . we'll roam. . ."

_It was all so painful, so angry. She could feel the hurt and despair wash over her like a thousand crashing waves. Every feeling, every raw emotion, punched through her. Fay could barely breathe as each tortuous scream of anguish tore through the air around her. Fay crumpled under the weight of the foreign emotions._

"With the keys to the cage, and the devil to pay. We lay to Fiddler's Green!"

_Fay's head snapped up as the soft voice echoed in her ears. The first thing she noticed, the first thing her eyes found, was a face from her nightmares. She screamed as it came towards her, limping on one side, its arms swinging around as if its body weighed too much._

_"Fayth."_

_

* * *

_

Fay shot up in her bed, the scream erupting from her lungs. She was sweating, she could feel it. Every part of her body felt numb; cold.

A pair of soft hands on her shoulders tried to calm her. "Calm, Fayth," an accented voice told her.

Fay blinked quickly, trying to clear the unwanted, the strange, tears from her eyes. She glanced up from under the tangled mess of her hair. A small Middle Eastern woman sat beside her on the bed, her hands still on Fay's shoulders, a kind look in her dark eyes.

"Who are you?" she slurred.

"My name is Fatima Yalda," the older woman replied. "I am a . . . friend of Jack's."

"Jack?" A pair of Tylenol was held out to her. Fay stared at them, confused, until the pounding headache tore through her mind. She took them thankfully, questioningly, and then accepted the glass of water she was handed.

"Yes. Jack," Fatima paused. "Oh. You must know him as Jacob."

"Where is he?"

"Downstairs with your sister. They are cleaning up before your parents get home."

Fay's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

Fatima blinked in surprise. "Do you not remember?"

"I-" Fay stopped and inhaled sharply. "I don't- I remember Lira standing over me. And then Jacob-Jack, whatever his name is- blocking me. I remember the sword . . . Oh God."

Fatima touched Fay's shoulder again. "It is all right. Your friend is . . . alive," she paused. "Do you really not remember what occurred?"

Fay shook her head again and instantly regretted it. She rubbed her forehead quietly. "I just remember feeling angry. It was so intense. I've never been that angry at anyone before. And then there was," Fay paused, her face scrunching up. "Annoyance. But everything was in a fog. I don't know faces. Or reasons."

Fatima watched her for a moment. "Do not worry Fayth. It will come in time."

* * *

He could feel her watching him. He caught her a couple times as well. They were quick little glances; brief flicks of her eyes as they cleaned. When she finally paused in sweeping to just stare, he sighed.

"What?'

Angie jumped. "Nothing."

Jack shrugged and went back to righting furniture again. When he saw her staring at him from the corner of his eyes again he turned to her.

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"It's just-" she paused, running her fingers through her hair nervously. "You don't look four hundred."

Jack stared at her for a moment, his hands resting on an armchair, and then burst out laughing. "I would hope not. I'm only three hundred and some change."

"You still don't look it," Angie replied. "And I'm still not sure I believe you."

Jack shrugged again. "Doesn't matter if you do or not. You're not the one that needs to."

"And who is?"

He didn't answer but Angie saw his eyes flick up to the ceiling. Fay. Somehow it always led back to Fay.

* * *

Fay stirred as she felt the edge of her bed sink. She opened her eyes a crack. Jack sat above her, a thin smile on his face.

"Hello love."

She looked away after a moment, staring at the wall across from her bed. "What do you want?"

Rough fingers smoothed errant strands of her hair. A calloused thumb rubbed small circles on her cheek. Fay fought the urge to pull away; it felt good no matter how she tried to tell herself it didn't. "Just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"Well, as you can see I am, so you can go away now."

Jack sighed. "Perhaps we should talk."

Fay shot up, instantly regretting it when her bruised shoulder contested the move. "You're damn right we should. Maybe we should start with who you really are."

Jack stared at her, his eyes slightly narrowed. Finally he answered. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. Finally some of the truth is coming out. And the introduction of one of the Lords. Her profile follows after this note. Hope you all enjoyed!

Fatima Yalda

Pirate Lord of the Black Sea (Morocco-Turkey)45 years old

Fatima is the only daughter and sole heir of Karim Yalda, the President of Yalda Industries in Morocco. Her mother died when she was very young and was raised by her father as well as various nannies. None of the nannies ever stayed very long, always citing that she was a very weird. When she was in her early teens she found she was able to see events that had yet to happen. However, she found she was not able to see things that had to deal with herself.

Fatima became the Pirate Lord of the Black Sea when she was thirty years old. Her piece of eight is a miniature handmade doll that belonged to a childhood friend that died when they were young.


	13. Protection

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Thirteen: Protection**

Fay stared out of the kitchen windows, absentmindedly stroking the charm on the necklace from her father, watching the rain pelt the glass. The storm outside raged. From what they had told her, it had started soon after Fay impaled her friend on an antique sword. This was just fantastic. All she needed now was to be struck by lightning and her day would be complete.

Her mother had called the night before letting her know that were not going to be able to make it back with the storm. They had only driven an hour or so out to a party for one of her co-workers, but the rain and wind held them back. Not even a seasoned Floridian would go out in this weather.

"You are not at ease."

Fay jumped at the voice. Fatima sat behind her at the kitchen table. How she got there without Fay hearing, she would never know.

"You must be psychic," she said dryly.

Fatima simply smiled. "You should put it from your mind, my dear. You will be safe," she paused. "At least for now."

Fay slumped into the seat across from the older woman. "You have a wonderful way of comforting someone."

"It is difficult for me sometimes," Fatima replied, nodding. "It is hard to lie about what I see."

Fay's brows furrowed. "See?"

"Yes. I am somewhat . . . pre-cognitive. Somewhat limited. I cannot see anything dealing with myself."

"So you're saying you're psychic."

"Do you find that so hard to believe?" Fatima asked, her head cocked. "After you witnessed your friend transform before you, met a three hundred year old man, and been possessed yourself, do you really find my being psychic difficult to grasp?"

Fay turned her eyes away. The cabinet across from her was becoming vastly entertaining. "This is new to me, you know? I've spent my life living one reality only to find out its wrong. The person I thought was my best friend turned out to be some demented heathen goddess that despises my family. You're lucky I haven't had a complete mental breakdown."

Fatima smiled again. "At least you have someone to help you through this."

Fay stared at her quizzically. "Who? Galvin or Sparrow or whatever?"

Fatima nodded. "He has seen, and been through, much. Allow him to help you."

After a slight pause, Fay replied, "What choice do I have? You've already seen it, haven't you?"

"You . . . are difficult to see sometimes. I have seen much of your future to know you need our help; but there are black areas. I have never had this happen before. I am not sure why you would be different from any other person," she paused. "I have seen that you allow Jack to help you at certain times. And then there are times where he is gone and you are alone."

"Alone?" Fay asked softly.

Fatima met Fay's eyes, sadness radiating from her gaze. "I do not know if you are completely alone, my dear. I just do not see-oh. Jocard is here."

Fay drew back, confused. "What?"

"Please go get Jack. He will want to greet Jocard. He should be up in the attic."

And with that Fatima left, leaving a confused Fay to stare after her.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Angie asked. She was watching the tall black man moving around the yard, placing little items here and there and talking to himself, seemingly oblivious to the rain.

"He is placing charms and wards around the house. It is to protect all of the house's inhabitants. Anyone who means us harm will not be allowed to enter."

Angie turned to Fatima, stunned. "Wait. You mean that stuff is actually real?"

"Yes."

Angie turned back to the man outside the window. "Awesome."

Fatima smiled. At least one of the sisters would not be difficult to convince.

* * *

Jack heard the ladder creak moments before Fay's head popped up from the opening. Family records were resting in his lap, one page caught between two fingers, but his attention was not on the book. His face was turned up to the ceiling, his eyes closed, listening to the rain as it pounded on the roof.

Despite the fact that he knew the storm was caused by Calypso in her rage, Jack couldn't help but relish in the sound of the drops hitting the tiles. He loved the sound of rain. He enjoyed the memories it invoked. It would even lull him to sleep if he allowed it.

"Jaco-Jack?" he heard her call.

He made no move to acknowledge her.

Fay walked closer to him. She reached out to him slightly but then pulled back. "Jack?"

Before she could blink, Jack pushed the book from his lap, twisted on his knees and pulled her down. Shock made Fay's reflexes slow. The next thing she knew, she was on her back on the floor, Jack's arm wrapped around her waist, his other hand cradling the back of her neck, his thumb stroking her cheek.

His face was so close to hers. Fay had the urge to just lift her head a little, just a breath, to catch his lips with her own. But his conversation on the phone the night before, the woman's call, stopped her.

"Haven't we been here before?" he whispered.

Fay scowled. "Always your fault."

Jack smirked. "I have to admit I do like the view," he said, his gaze roaming up and down. "We must meet here more often."

"In your dreams."

He pursed his lips and shrugged slightly. "Maybe."

Jack leaned down, his lips barely brushing hers. The brief contact sent tingles down her spine. She clenched her fists, fighting the need to pull him closer.

"Someone's here for you," she whispered as he pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips.

"I can meet them later," Jack muttered.

Fay closed her eyes in concentration. "Fatima said his name is Jocard."

In an instant Jack was on his feet and pulling Fay to hers. He pulled her to him, her hand still in his, his other hand resting on the small of her back. "We always seem to get interrupted."

Fay glared at him. "I never told you to start in the first place."

"And yet-"

"Don't you dare say I wanted it," Fay snapped, stopping him.

Jack's eyes narrowed slightly. "Fay." It was a statement, nothing more.

Fay broke away, pushing against his chest with her free hand. "You should go talk to your friend."

Jack grabbed hold of her arm before she could walk down the ladder. "Jocard can wait. We need to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is. You have said nothing about what happened last night. Everything that happened, everything that we talked about," he snapped. "You told me to leave before we could really discuss any of it."

Fay kept her gaze averted. "I'm not sure if I can trust anything you say," she replied.

Jack flinched imperceptibly. "Everything I have told you is the truth."

Her gaze finally snapped to his. "Your version of it."

"I have told you everything I know. Trust me on that."

"You have lied to me since we met!" Fay spat, leaning in close. "You lied about who you are, what you know. You kept things hidden from me; things that you said I didn't need to know yet. Well guess what? I sure as hell need to know the rest of it now."

Jack stayed still. He refused to back down. _Watch her Jack,_ Fatima's words from the night before echoed in his mind. _He cannot be controlled for much longer. _"I explained everything to you last night. There's nothing else to tell you."

"How about explaining why this is happening to me? How about explaining why the woman I thought was my friend hates me and tried to kill me?" She was trembling. It seemed as if she were about to explode with anger.

Jack stared at her. Anger raged in her eyes. Anger and hurt. Fay's eyes flashed blue for an instant, and in that instant he saw her arm rise, her fist clench.

Jack felt the punch hit his cheek seconds later. His head jerked to the side. He squeezed his eyes shut, shook his head to stop the room from spinning. When at last his vision cleared he found Fay being held back by strong brown arms.

"I 'ave never seen such red auras," a thick Cajun voice said. "So much anger."

Jack touched his cheek tenderly. Fay was rigid in the other man's grip; her entire body stressed. She was hiding fear. Her eyes had returned to their normal grey hue. "You can let her go Jocard," he said, wincing when the pain in his cheek increased as he spoke. "I'm fine."

Jocard's eyebrows rose in a question, but he let her go nonetheless. "Whatever you say, _mon ami_."

Fay staggered away from Jocard.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked her.

"Shouldn't she be askin' you that?" Jocard asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "She be the one that hit you."

Fay's eyes shot to Jack's, to the red welt on his cheek. She took a step closer to him, her arm rising slightly as if to touch the mark, but then stopped. "What is he talking about?"

Jack studied her. "I didn't think you would remember," he murmured.

"What are _you_ talking about?" she asked Jack.

"Jocard," Jack said, ignoring her question. "What do you see when you look at her?"

Jocard turned his attention to Fay, studying her for a few moments. "I see two auras," he finally replied. "One slightly more subdued than the other. But they seem to be joinin', mergin' together."

He walked closer to Fay, one hand hovering in front of her face. "I have never seen anythin' like this," he muttered.

Fay stared at the palm of his hand, at the intricate tattoos there. He was insane, that was the most she could tell about him.

"What are you talking about?" she repeated.

"You are one side of a coin _mon chere_," Jocard replied. "The question now is who is on the other side? Who is hidin' within you?"

"That's what we need to figure out," Jack put in. "I'll need your help finding that out, since you're the best at it. What with your knowledge of the arcane and all."

Jocard turned to him, one brow arched. "You know more than I do," he responded. "You were the one cursed after all."

Jack glanced at Fay who stared at them, puzzled. "Oh, please," she said. "Don't stop on my account. I'll just be downstairs."

"Fay," Jack started as she began to descend the ladder. Her look stopped him. She was not going to be argued with.

Fay turned away and disappeared. Neither of them spoke until her footsteps stopped.

"Spirited, isn't she?" Jocard asked.

"You have no idea."

"Tell me something."

"Hmm?" he replied, his eyes still glued to the ladder.

"How did one tiny girl get the drop on ol' Cap'n Jack?"

"That's just it Jocard," Jack replied. "I don't think she's just one tiny girl. There's someone else inside her; someone that I have to figure out how to stop."

Jocard put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "No, my friend. _We_ have to find out. I fear her life might depend on it."

Jack nodded absentmindedly.

Jocard narrowed his eyes. "You know who it is."

Jack lifted his hand, the silver pendant from Fay's necklace dangling from his clenched fist. He had stolen it from her. Again.

Wordlessly Jocard met Jack's eyes. All humor had gone from his eyes. Only deadly seriousness remained.

* * *

**AN: **There you have it. Not the best chapter, I know, but I did get it written. I hope that all of you like it and please let me know what you thought of it. Now on to Jocard's profile!

Gentleman Jocard

Pirate Lord of the Atlantic Sea (New Orleans)

45 years old

Jocard was raised by his grandparents in New Orleans since he was a young boy. His parents were killed in a car accident when a drunk driver blew past a stop light. He is one of the most light hearted of the Pirate Lords, always wearing a smile. He was taught the old ways of Hoodoo by his grandmother. He has extensive knowledge of all sorts of magic, finding the arts very useful to use in his role as Lord. Jocard is also well trained it the art of daggers. He is able to hit any target he aims for. It was a skill passed on by his grandfather.

Unlike many of the other Lords, his title was passed to him by his grandfather who was Lord of the Atlantic Sea before him. And like all of his predecessors, he kept the name Jocard, discarding his real name after he gained the title. His piece of eight is a lucky rabbit's foot that he believes has always given him good luck.


	14. In Which We Meet Mr Jones

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Fourteen: In Which We Meet Mr. Jones**

The pounding chords to "Seven Deadly Sins" by Flogging Molly filtered through the hard wood of Fay's door. Jack almost laughed at the irony of the song and knew that she was playing it on purpose. Perhaps she wanted to be left alone.

"You'll need to talk to her eventually."

"I'm not the one who locked myself in my room," he retorted.

"She is frightened Jack," Fatima said softly. "This is all new to her. I think that she is lucky that she has not had a breakdown already." She paused, her head cocked to the side slightly. "You will need to talk to her before you leave. Wes and Jordan will be in tonight. As will Ernesto. Perhaps I will get Angie to help me make dinner. Bella will be hungry once she gets here."

Jack smiled as he watched Fatima walk away. He turned back to the door once she disappeared from view and jiggled the handle slightly. He sighed when he found the door still locked. Pulling a small pouch from his back pocket, he extracted two thin pins.

He heard the lock pop seconds after he inserted the pins. It had always been a good habit to keep up.

Fay wasn't paying attention when he opened the door. He was silent as he entered her room. Her back was to him, curled up in a ball, her stuffed rabbit- Cheepers, he recalled its name was- hugged to her chest. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his back brushing hers. He did not speak. He sat. And waited. She would speak in time.

"How did you get in here?" Fay said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"I've been around for awhile love. You pick up a few things when you're as old as I am."

"So you picked the lock."

"It's a skill that comes in handy."

Fay sighed and sat up, scooting up against the wall, Cheepers still held tight in her arms. She wasn't looking at him. "I'm sorry for hitting you."

Jack grinned, still gazing at the wall in front of him. "It's alright. I'm used to it by now. I'm pretty sure I deserved that one. Either that or I will."

Fay snorted.

Jack rubbed his hand down his face. "I have to go pick up some of my colleagues. Fatima will be here, as will Jocard. You'll be safe. As will Angie. Bella should be here soon as well."

"The woman you spoke to on the phone," Fay stated, finally looking up at him.

Jack looked at her. There was something in her expression. . . "A colleague." He reasoned.

"I kind of figured that out."

"She came in yesterday but was working on something else for me," he shook his head. "But I'm not here to talk about that. I have told you everything that I know about what is going on. I have hunches as to why Calypso is after you, but I have to figure out if they are right before telling you. The one thing I am sure of is that it deals with your family and most likely with this."

Fay's eyes flicked to the necklace in his hand and then back to him. "You took it again."

"I needed it for something."

Jack pulled one of her hands free from the rabbit and placed the charm in her upturned palm. Slowly he closed her fingers around it. She didn't pull immediately away.

"I _am_ sorry for hitting you," Fay said again. Her eyes were trained on the bruise circling his cheek. "I don't know-I don't remember doing it. It's all blank. I don't remember any of it."

Jack was silent. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew who she was; who she had been. He'd seen the necklace, the charm. He knew the crest. But what her connection to him was, he couldn't tell. The eyes that changed; the voice.

She'd probably kill him if she knew he was hiding something else from her.

"Jack."

Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to her and found her face next to his. The tip of his nose brushed hers. He hadn't even felt her move.

"What else aren't you saying?"

Jack didn't respond at first. He wasn't sure how to, honestly. Finally, he stated, "You just need to be careful. Calypso isn't one to be taken lightly."

"Uh huh."

She was so close to him. Jack couldn't deny the attraction he felt to her from the moment he saw her. True it had just been her silhouette through a foggy shower door-and what man wouldn't be attracted to that?- but he couldn't deny it. He had the overpowering need to protect her; to not allow anyone else near her.

But he knew he shouldn't get close. He had been down this road many times before. All of them led to nothing but trouble. One night stands and brief interludes were best; no sense getting attached to someone when they wouldn't stick around for even a quarter of your lifetime.

"I should go."

"Uh huh," she repeated, her words a puff of air on his lips. He licked his.

Fay leaned in, her eyes keeping steady with his. Jack stopped her before she could get any closer. His thumb brushed the edges of her lips, playing with the tender skin.

"I have to go," he whispered.

Fay moved away from him without a word. The spot where he had touched burned. She buried her mouth and chin in the stuffed rabbit's head she still held and stared at him over the top of it.

With a sigh, Jack stood up. "I'll be back in a couple hours. Don't leave the house. They'll keep you and Angie safe. Calypso can't come in the house thanks to Jocard and Fatima'll see her coming before anything happens anyway."

Fay nodded.

Jack tugged at his shirt sleeve as he turned from her and then ran a hand over his face. Fay stopped him before he left the room.

"Be careful."

Jack didn't turn to her. A small smile played across his lips. "I'm not the one that needs to be worried."

Fay snorted. Jack shut the door.

* * *

Jack studied the bottle quietly. Even though he was focused entirely on the bottle he was still fully aware of his surroundings.

He knew of the woman that sat a couple chairs down from him studying him. He was fully aware of the people walking behind him, all on their way to or from their flights. Perhaps to meet a loved one or to go home. Maybe to a secret rendezvous.

Jack frowned. He didn't want to think about it. Sure, he'd had his trysts. One night stands were sometimes the best. Quick shag and then he was gone. He never had to worry about getting attached. He never had to worry about seeing them again.

It had always been that way and would probably always be that way. He was-had been?-Captain Jack Sparrow for God's sake. The most wanted-in more ways than one-man in the Caribbean.

Jack snorted to himself, causing the bar tender to look up at him. He shook his head.

He had never had any desire to settle down. His life of freedom was all he had ever wanted. But lately he'd felt a tug towards living a normal life. Sometimes it just didn't seem worth it to live for as long as he had. He'd seen everyone he knew, save one, grow old; saw them all die.

For a couple hundred years he had kept a low profile. Jack hadn't put himself in the spotlight. He never wanted anyone to really take notice of him lest they realize who he really was. And whenever that happened it just leads to unnecessary questions. Only one person had ever discovered who he was; a young man Jack had lived next to when the man was a child saw him again twenty years later. The boy remembered him from the house next door to where he had lived when he was younger. Jack had gone by Jackson Barrett then, a simple business man

The boy, or young man as he had been when he met up with him again, had walked into his shop. Jack remembered that he was buying a ring for his soon to be fiancée. Henry Cabot was his name. A young man who was to inherit his father's fortune, but who never believed money to be more important than the people in his life.

It shouldn't have been any surprise to Jack that Henry would have used all of his resources to find out who Jack was. But to even have been able to dig up a hundred year old wanted poster with his face on it had actually shocked him.

Jack laughed at the memory. Henry had been so adamant about finding out the truth that Jack had taken pity on him and told him everything. Henry had been a great friend for as long as he'd known him. And Jack was pretty sure Henry had kept his secret until his grave.

Of course the Lords always knew who he was. There was never any hiding it. And now Fay and Angie knew as well. But there was no helping that either. And now, for some reason, he felt the need to protect someone other than himself. The need always seemed to present itself when he looked at _her_.

He saw her in the reflection of the bottle every time he looked down at it. He saw her eyes glaring out at him. They always seemed so angry save for the brief bursts of sadness that flickered in their depths. And the blue flashes; the anger that was geared towards him. Jack's head cocked slightly. He did cheat him to be truthful. He had never fulfilled his side of the bargain.

"Contemplating why the rum's always gone?" a voice asked with a chuckle.

"I can tell you why," a second voice answered. "It's because you always drink it."

Jack turned in the swivel chair, a grin breaking out on his face. "I take it your flight went well?"

"Long," the first voice responded.

"Hot flight attendants though," the second replied.

The first snorted. "You would go there, Wes."

Wes turned to Jack. "It's good to see you again. Dad says hello."

Jack nodded. The twins were almost exactly alike. They had a habit of knowing what the other was thinking; of finishing each others sentences. They were linked together body and soul.

Jordan pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Are we going to sit here all night, then?" She had always been the impatient one.

"Ernesto should be landing soon. Kill two birds with one stone and all that."

Wes sat down on Jack's left, leaving Jordan to sit on his right. Jordan pulled a notebook out of the bag hanging from her shoulder. "So what else can you tell us about this girl we're here to protect?"

Jack tilted his head towards her slightly. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

"The storm is crazy."

Angie tucked the phone closer to her ear as her eyes flicked out the window. The storm had lessened somewhat and for that she was happy. "I guess so."

"You okay?" She could hear the concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? I could always come over and comfort you." Angie could hear the smile in his voice. She allowed one to cross hers as well.

"As awesome as that would be Shane, we have people over."

Shane scoffed. "What? You're throwing a party without me?"

"Trust me, it's not a party. Fay's in town. Some. . . friends of hers are staying with us." It was no use trying to tell him the truth.

"Damn. And you're okay with that? I know you two don't always get along-"

"I'm fine," Angie interrupted. She sighed. "Turns out there's this ancient heathen god after Fay who wants to kill her, hence the storms. And there's this whole group of people coming here to try and prevent that."

Shane paused and then burst out laughing. "Oh, that's funny! You're good."

Angie sighed again. "Yup, that's me. A regular riot act," she rubbed her forehead. "Listen, Shane, I gotta go. I gotta help make dinner. Check to make sure the house isn't getting burned down."

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll call you. Be careful if you go out, okay? It's not good to drive in this weather."

"Of course. You too."

Angie hung up and left her room. She hesitated outside of Fay's door. She almost knocked and then thought better of it. They really had never been close and it would just seem weird if she tried to act like they were now. Besides, she would come out when she wanted to.

The kitchen was warm when she stepped in; the smell of something cooking on the stove infiltrated her nose. Angie's stomach rumbled in response.

"Good, Angie, I was waiting for you," Fatima said without turning around. It still weirded Angie out when she did that. "Would you get me some pepper please? Dinner is almost ready."

Angie placed the pepper next to her and then leaned her back against the counter. "So when are these friends of yours going to be here?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Bella will be here soon, Jocard is watching out for her. It will be a few hours for Wes, Jordan and Ernesto. Jack went to pick them up at the airport." She paused. "That should be Bella now."

Angie turned her head, staring in the direction of the front door. Seconds later the doorbell rang. Angie made a move to go answer it but Fatima stopped her.

"Jocard will get it. He will catch her up on what has happened so far. You do not need to worry." Fatima stirred the soup again and then took a sip of it from the spoon. "Very good. Come. Help me set the table. We can eat once they join us."

Angie could hear voices coming from the living room; a soft feminine voice following Jocard's deep timbre. She could hear the accent of the woman from inside the kitchen. She tried to make out the discussion but couldn't understand what they were saying. It was only when they got closer that she realized they weren't speaking English.

"Où est Jack ?" the woman asked, her voice fluid.

"Predre les autres."

Angie straightened when two shadows appeared in the doorway. A tall, thin woman entered first, shadowed by the giant form of Jocard. Her brown hair was pulled back in a bun at the back of her neck, an opal earring rested in her ear. She was dressed in a simple silk shirt and jeans, black boots graced her feet.

The woman stopped as they entered the kitchen. "Est-ce que c'est elle?" she asked.

"Numéro. La fille dort en haut. C'est sa soeur Angie. " Jocard replied.

Angie stared at them at the sound of her name. She glanced across at Fatima as she placed the pot down on the table. Fatima had a slight smile on her face.

"Je pense que nous sommes grossiers." The woman said to Jocard. She stepped forward, her arm outstretched. "I am sorry for my rudeness. I am Bella Lumine."

Angie shook her hand slowly. "You're one of them?" she asked, jerking her head in the directions of Fatima and Jocard.

"Yes, quite. Thank you for allowing us to stay in your home"

"Um, no problem."

"It smells delicious, Fatima. Have you decided to grace us with one of your famous dishes?"

Fatima laughed. "I would not call them famous, Bella. It was my grandmother's recipe. If you are hungry then we shall eat."

"You already know the answer to that, my dear. I am famished. And the way Jocard is nearly drooling, I would say he is too."

Jocard rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "I am," he pulled the chair out next to Angie and looked at her. "Here you are, ma cherie. Ladies first."

Angie smiled in thanks and sat down. Jocard made his rounds, pulling out chairs for Fatima and Bella and then himself. He rubbed his hands together again.

"Let's eat."

* * *

"We have to be prepared for anything. Calypso has already attacked once. God knows she won't let up on the rain until she gets what she wants."

"Then how are we going to stop her? We do not know what she wants."

Jack glanced up in the rear view mirror. The older man stared back at him, his black eyes meeting Jack's. "We know what she wants, Ernesto," Jack replied. "She wants Fay."

"And of course we're not going to give her to Calypso," Wes said. "Who even knows what that would do?"

"Probably the end of the world. Why would it be anything different?" Jordan replied, not looking up from the notebook in her lap.

"Always so negative," Wes answered.

Ernesto smiled at the twins. "Then I guess that leaves the question of how we are going to stop her."

"That, gentlemen and lady, is what we are all here to figure out. It took nine of us before. It'll probably take nine of us again."

* * *

Fatima gasped and dropped her spoon just before a thunderclap shook the house. Angie's head shot up, her own spoon falling from her fingers. Jocard, Bella and Fatima all turned their head to the glass doors behind them. Lightning flashed through the sky, thunder following close behind. Jocard stood first, walking cautiously to the doors to peer outside.

His back straightened. Bella stayed where she was, her eyes focused on Fatima.

"No," Fatima whispered. "No, no, no."

"What is it, Fatima?"

Fatima's hands fisted on the table. "She's here."

* * *

The thunder roused Fay from a light slumber. Her arms tightened around Cheepers as her brow furrowed. The second rumble caused her eyes to snap open. She stood up groggily and made her way to the window, fully expecting nothing to have changed outside. She knew that the rain would still be falling.

What she did not expect was the woman standing on the edge of the back yard seemingly untouched by the rain. A reverberating hum coursed through her body when Fay caught sight of her. Cheepers fell from her grasp as she stumbled forward, one hand jerking up to catch herself on the wall.

"_Fayth."_

* * *

"We'll be safe inside for now," Jocard said. "The charms'll protect us as long as we stay in the house."

"And what happens if we go outside of the house?"

Jocard turned to Angie, a curious expression crossing his face. "Well, I guess you're always more than welcome to try and find out."

"Oh ha ha."

Jocard laughed. He pointed out the door, tracing a line across the glass. "We will be safe up until that point. Where Calypso is waitin' is where the line starts. Just don't go past that line."

"Duly noted."

A pale hand stretched between them and took hold of the handle. Jocard's hand snapped out, grabbing hold of the thin wrist. Fay was behind them, her gaze fixated on Calypso.

"Hold it there, _cherie_."

Jocard almost lost his grip when Fay turned her attention to him. Angry blue eyes blazed back at him. "Let go," she replied. Her voice was steady, calm. Almost too calm.

Jocard's gaze went to Fatima's. She was watching the scene with curiosity. She looked at him when she felt his gaze on her. Fatima gave a simple jerk of her head.

Reluctantly he let Fay's wrist go. He wasn't sure he wanted to do this. She could die. But he had found it a good idea to follow Fatima's words; she was never wrong. But he had also never seen her look on a situation with such an odd expression. Fatima never looked confused. She was always so sure in everything that she did.

"Are you just going to let her go?" Angie asked incredulously. She moved to stop Fay from leaving the house but Jocard stopped her.

"It's the way it has to be," he said softly, watching Fay walk out the glass doors. "Fatima is never wrong."

* * *

Fay walked slowly through the yard. She was getting soaked and somehow it didn't seem to matter. The storm tapered as she got close, as if her getting close appeased the sea witch's anger. Fay stopped just at the edge of the line; just on the outside of where she would be safe.

Calypso walked towards her. Fay could see a rainbow behind Calypso. She would have laughed at the irony if fear hadn't paralyzed her; an evil goddess being surrounded by one of nature's most beautiful creations.

Calypso stopped millimeters away from her and reached up. To her credit, Fay didn't even flinch. She couldn't, however, hide the disgust on her face when the sea witch's hand caressed her cheek.

"I loved you once," the other woman purred.

Something that she couldn't explain welled up inside of Fay. Fear? No. Something else entirely. Her surroundings began to fade as Calypso's thumb continued to stroke Fay's skin. She felt a shiver course through her body; a shiver that quickly turned into a cold chill.

"I loved you and then you betrayed me," Calypso's grip grew tighter and then started to burn. Fay could hear lightning crackle in her ear. "I will see you dead once and for all," she whispered.

Fay stared straight ahead, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she tried to focus on something other than the crazy woman's ramblings. A sudden presence behind her caused Fay's back to straighten. The shiver came back. Anger pushed its way through her mind. Her body began to feel heavy as whoever was behind her stepped through-no. Stepped _into _her.

Fay's hands snapped up at the same time her leg kicked out. Calypso flew away from her, her nails scratching a jagged trail across Fay's cheek.

* * *

The Lords were watching from the house. Fatima was still sitting at the kitchen table, her eyes closed. She was attempting to see the outcome of the events happening in the yard but it was all black.

She couldn't see anything.

Her eyes flew open in sudden understanding. _He_ was there. That was why she wasn't able to see anything. Any time he was there, Fay's future became invisible.

"We have to stop this!" Fatima shouted, jumping to her feet. "He is here. If he is here this cannot bode well!"

Bella turned to her and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Easy, Fatima. It is alright. Who is here?"

Fatima's eyes flicked to Bella's. She tried to convey her panic to the other woman. There was no time to waste. "Jones."

* * *

**AN: **Dun dun dun! And her other half is revealed! Kudos to anyone who can guess where I got the chapter title from. I was watching an episode and my mind, in the crazy ways it does things, figured it would make a fitting title.

I have to say a big thanks to online translators. I don't know a lick of French so it helped me out a lot and hopefully it's correct. If it's not, I'm very sorry and blame Babel Fish.

Où est Jack?- Where is Jack?

"Predre les autres."- Picking up the others.

"Est-ce que c'est elle?"- Is this her?

"Numéro. La fille dort en haut. C'est sa soeur Angie. "- No. The girl is upstairs sleeping. This is her sister Angie.

"Je pense que nous sommes grossiers."-I think we are being rude.

**Jordan and Wes Carpenter**

Lords of the South China Sea

23 years old

Jordan and her brother, Wes, are fraternal twins born only minutes apart. They were raised by their father in London after their mother died. The two tend to finish the other's sentences. They are the youngest out of all of the pirate lords. Their title has been passed down in their family for over three hundred years. Their mother was the Lord before them.

Before she died, their raised them with the teachings of the Lords. She knew that they would take over the title when they grew older. She left a single book with all of the Lords' knowledge to them.


	15. Bring Me Back

A Pirate Calling

**Chapter Fifteen: Bring Me Back**

"Ah, there you are," Calypso snarled, pushing slowly to her feet. "Davy Jones."

A cruel smile filtered across Fay's lips. "Calypso," her voice was a lazy drawl, a thick accent layering her words. She wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, a trail of blood stretching across her skin as she stepped forward. She favored her right leg as if it wasn't properly there. Her right forefinger was distended with the rest curled in as if it were longer than the rest.

In the distance, Fay could hear Jocard's bellow just as she crossed the line he told her not to. "No!"

Fay's left hand lifted, palm out as if to caress Calypso's cheek. Instead the fingers wrapped around her throat and squeezed as hard as they could.

The smile curling across Calypso's lips caused Fay's body to surge with rage. Her right fist shot up and slammed into Calypso's cheek. She punched again, snapping the goddess's head to the side. Her third strike was blocked as Calypso lifted her arm, her long fingers wrapping around Fay's wrist.

"Let us end this."

Calypso pushed her arm aside. Instead of an attack, instead of any blow Fay could have defended against, Calypso brushed aside Fay's block and wrapped her hand over her eyes.

Fay could feel the other woman's arm slide around her waist and pull her forward to press against her body. She tried to pull away, tried to jerk free, but Calypso's grip was solid.

The first flash of her father's face shocked Fay back to normal. Jones was pushed away, his roar of frustration echoing in her mind.

"See 'ow your father really died," Calypso whispered in her ear. "And 'oo's at fault."

The second flash hit her like a physical blow-

-there was a man on the raft with them. He was classically good looking. Dressed, remarkably, in old sailor attire; loose linen shirt, black trousers with black boots. He knelt in front of her, his hand stretching out to cup her cheek. He had such warm hands despite the cold rain.

He looked so sad. She couldn't figure out why he looked so sad.

"You can't take her," her father, ever present, was at the man's side. "She's important, the last of her line. If she dies, so does the hope of everyone." Take her? Take her where?

The strange man turned slightly, still kneeling in front of Fay. "I have no choice." His accent tickled her ears.

"Please. She has to live. She's the answer. She has the ability to stop all of this!" Her father gestured wildly over his head, encompassing the storm around them. "If she dies . . ." Her father's voice broke. Through the rain she could see the despair lining his face. "Just, please. Don't take her."

She didn't understand. Why did her dad think she was going to die?

The stranger stood up slowly. "I understand what you're going through. I am sorry for your loss. But," he paused, turned to look at Fay and then turned back to her father. "But I have to do this."

"No. No you don't. Don't you see? This is what she wants! With Fayth out of the way she will get _everything_ back. All of this will be hers again. She will command the seas again."

Fay could see the stranger straighten. An odd look crossed his face. "Calypso?" he asked slowly.

Her father nodded. "Fayth is the last of the Jones bloodline. Her blood carries the ability to hold Calypso in check. Somehow the power that Jones used all those years ago filtered through our blood. I never thought that . . ." His voice cracked. "I thought that we were safe. Calypso hasn't been seen in hundreds of years. I never thought that she would be back."

"But Calypso was freed," the stranger replied. "Why would she care about one bloodline?"

Fay's father smiled ruefully. "Not all of the power to seal Calypso was held by the nine pieces of eight, Captain Turner. Davy Jones was her creation so he held some of her power as well."

"But how-?"

"No one knows how the bloodline started," her father interrupted as if knowing what Turner was about to ask. "But the stories have been passed down generation to generation. Our family has stayed clear of the water for so long. But I got cocky. I didn't think she would attack us. If Fayth dies Calypso will destroy everything. She needs to be protected." Her father's voice broke on the last word.

Turner looked back at Fay. Her father placed his hand on Turner's shoulder. "She has to live. I will do anything to protect her."

Turner shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"Take me instead."

Turner's head snapped to his. "What?"

"Take me instead. If you have to take someone, take me."

"It doesn't quite work that way."

Her father stepped in front of her, blocking Turner's way. "You need a soul, right? Then take mine. I will not doom her or this world." He paused, his eyes pleading. "What would you do if it was your own child?"

Turner flinched. "One soul does not equal another," he paused. "Even if I take you, there is no guarantee that she will survive. Her wounds are severe."

Her father turned his head to look at her, a sad smile crossing his face. "She's a fighter. She'll survive."

"Then make your peace, Mr. Nolan."

Her father nodded and then turned to kneel in front of Fay. His hands shook as he cupped her cheek, as he wiped something sticky from under her eye. "Fay, my love. I'm so sorry. This is the only way I can save you. Please forgive me and know that I love you," he brushed a kiss to the top of her head-

-A sharp sting piercing the skin of her abdomen brought Fay back to reality. Calypso's hand was torn from her eyes. A scream split the night as Calypso was thrown away. Fay crumpled. A sudden pair of arms scooped her up before she could fall. "Easy, lass," a gruff voice said in her ear.

Fay looked up to see the face of an unknown man. His gaze flicked to her and an easy grin crossed his lips. "'ello love."

"Who-?"

"Take it easy, darlin'. We're here ta help."

"We?"

Fay tilted her head to look over his shoulder. Two other men stood behind them, their backs facing Fay and the man carrying her. She watched as the two men lunged at Calypso, one dodging around her, the other going straight for her. Two swords were plunged into the sea goddess's body. Fay winced as the woman let out a scream mixed with pain and anger.

Fay was back inside the house, Bella and Fatima swarming around her, before she could see the outcome of the fight.

"Captain says to keep her inside the house," he told Jocard as he passed her off to him. "Don't let her back out."

Jocard nodded in reply as he placed Fay on the couch. Fatima grabbed towels from the kitchen, tossing them to Bella who was knelt next to Fay. "Fatima, call Jack. He must know about this."

"Who are they?" Angie asked, staring at the group from across the room. She stood behind a kitchen chair, her knuckles white from gripping the back.

"The crew of the Flying Dutchman," Bella responded absently. "Their ship must be close by. Jack said he spoke to Captain Turner."

"So then they are here to help." Jocard stated, moving back to the window. "Good. We will need them. They seem to be the only ones capable of dealing with her."

Angie walked up next to him. The three men were surrounding the still snarling Calypso. A dagger stuck out of her side. Angie watched as the woman exploded into water and various sea creatures just as one of the men slashed his sword at her throat.

God she was never going to get used to that.

* * *

The front door was open before the car doors were even closed. Jack looked up, meeting Fatima's eyes. She jerked her head up, indicating the room at the top of the stairs, and he nodded in response. Jack moved past her without stopping, making his way to the stairway. He could hear the semi-jovial greetings behind him as he climbed.

Jack stopped in front of Fay's door. He raised his hand to knock but hesitated. If half of what Bella had told him was true, then Fay wouldn't want any visitors.

But she needed one.

If there was anything Jack knew, it was that you shouldn't wallow in misery alone. With a sigh Jack opened the door.

The first thing his eyes landed on were the photos strewn across the floor; images of a smiling family or candid shots of a man in his mid-thirties. His gaze followed the pictures until it landed on a pair of tanned legs splayed out. His eyes trailed up the legs and hesitated over the still damp shorts topped by a skin tight tank top that clung to her skin in all the inappropriate places. Her hands were gripping a photo too tight, causing the edges to crinkle.

Fay's cheeks were lined with tracks of tears. She was crying and it was not something Jack ever wanted to see. Her head hung low, her shoulders slouched in such despair he almost couldn't take it. He walked up to her slowly, tentatively. Jack stopped just at the edge of the sea of photographs and waited.

Finally, after long moments of slow, steadying breaths, Fay looked up at him. Her grey eyes were dark, tears pooling in their depths. "He died because of me," she whispered.

Jack stepped over the pictures carefully and sat next to her. He stretched an arm around her shoulders, pulled her close. "It wasn't your fault."

"It was," she whimpered, burying her face in his chest. "If I hadn't- if he had just let me go."

Jack pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head. "He did what he had to do."

Fay grew rigid in his arms. Her head started shaking back and forth. "No," she whispered. She pushed from him with both palms against his chest. "No! He did not _have_ to die. All he _had_ to do was stay alive! All he _had _to do was stay with me. Get off me!"

Jack held her arms. She had started shoving at him, her fists hitting him hard each time.

"You need to calm down, Fay."

"No I don't!" she snapped. "How could you say that? How could you _dare_ say that?"

Jack tilted her chin, catching her eyes with his. "There's more to the story than you know."

"I know the story." She bit out. "He gave himself up. He died because of me."

"No. He died _for_ you."

"There's no difference."

Jack cupped her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing away the tears. "He knew there was more that you needed to do. That's why he asked to trade places. You're important. And now we-"

Fay jerked from his grasp, her eyes narrowed. "How did you know?"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "He was your father. Parents'll do anything for their kids, or so I'm told."

Fay shook her head. "No. How did you know he changed places?"

Jack opened his mouth but then closed it. There was no easy way to explain how he knew. "I-"

Fay straightened her arms, pushing herself away from him. "You knew?"

"Well-"

Her eyes turned accusing. "You _knew_."

"Fay."

"No." She scrambled away from him, scattering the pictures. "You knew. You knew and you didn't tell me. I thought you wanted me to trust you. This is a hell of a way to show that."

Jack sighed. "You weren't ready," he ran a hand through his hair. God he missed an uncomplicated life. "I would've told you when I felt the time was right. Calypso beat me to it to throw you off your game"

"Well it worked. I don't want anything to do with this."

"It doesn't work that way, love. Once you're in, you're in. And you were born into this."

Fay pushed to her feet. She swatted dust off the back of her shorts. "It's too bad. I'm done."

Jack was on his feet before she could move past him. He grabbed her arm, twisting her toward him. Fay swung on him. Jack blocked her punch and yanked her closer. With a grunt, she kicked up, kneeing him in the side.

Jack grunted with the impact but his grip only tightened. Fay hooked her foot around his ankle and tugged. His feet flew out from under him. Fay pulled back on her arm, thinking his grip would loosen.

She was sadly mistaken.

Jack landed on his back, his head smacking on the floor and Fay following right behind. Her free hand landed next to his head. She stared down at him for a moment, something flashing in her eyes that he was sure she didn't want to acknowledge, before pushing up. Fay sat up, straddling his abdomen.

Jack's eyes darkened. "I believe we've talked about this before."

"Shut up. Just let go of my arm."

Jack only tightened his grip again. "Not if all you're going to do is walk away."

"So help me Gal-"

"It's Sparrow, love."

"I don't care. Now let go."

"No."

Fay groaned and made a move to stand. Jack grabbed her other arm and pushed up, tucking her arms between their bodies and shoved up, pushing her over. Fay thumped to the floor.

Fay tried to push up against him, but Jack stopped it, moving his hands from her arms and trailing up to her hands. He ducked his head and brushed his nose against hers. His lips ghosted across hers. Her chin tipped up slightly but she tucked it back down. The side of Jack's lips tipped up in a grin.

"You can't leave, Fay."

Fay's gaze flicked to his lips. "The great thing about living in this day and age, _Sparrow_, is that I have the freedom to do what I want."

Jack laughed, the sound a puff of air against Fay's lips. "Freedom is a state of mind, love."

"Is it now?"

"Absolutely."

Jack dipped his head again, capturing her lips in a crushing kiss. One hand moved to cup the back of her neck, refusing to allow her to break away. Fay's hands pushed against his chest, trying so hard to get away from him, before finally succumbing and fisting in the folds of his shirt.

Jack's free hand moved down and brushed the sliver of skin bared between her shorts and shirt. Fay jerked at his touch. She deepened the kiss, her arms going around his neck, as his hand trailed up. His fingers curled just before he touched the edge of her breast. His head tilted up and away.

It was going to kill him. He knew it would. He had started this and he really should finish it.

He really wanted to finish it.

But not like this.

Never like this.

Jack tried to form words but his thoughts refused to cooperate. All he managed was a simple "No."

Fay lifted her head, nipping at his lower lip. "Yes."

"Fay-"

"Don't. Not tonight. Just-" she paused, her eyes flicking over his face, her hands moving from his neck to the small of his back and curling into his shirt. She lifted one leg, her knee resting next to his hip. Her gaze went back to his dark eyes. "Please."

_Well._

He brushed her lips. His thumb caressed her cheek. He shouldn't; he really shouldn't.

But he had never been one to turn down a woman who asked.

* * *

The resounding thud on the ceiling caused everyone to look up. Wes held his spoon half way to his mouth. He exchanged a look with his sister. Jocard moved to stand until Fatima placed a hand on his arm. She shook her head.

"They are fine, Jocard," she said softly. "It is just a normal quarrel."

Wes waved his spoon toward the ceiling. "They always like this?"

Jocard gave a boom of laughter. "When I first met her, she 'ad swung on 'im." He laughed again. "I 'ave a feelin' it was not the first time nor will it be the last."

"With Fay's personality?" Angie snorted. "Not likely."

Bella wiped her mouth and placed the napkin on the table. "Which brings us to the question of what exactly we are doing here."

"The song was sung," Ernesto replied. "We answered."

"But why was it sung?"

"Jack's already told us it has to do with Fay," Jordan replied, not looking up from what she was writing in her notebook.

"And that she has a connection with Davy Jones." Wes seconded.

"Which is impossible." Ernesto replied.

Fatima shrugged. "Perhaps not."

"It does not matter anyway," Jocard cut in. "We cannot do anything until the others arrive."

Angie sat up straight. "Wait. There are others?"

"Three more. There are always nine."

Angie turned to Wes and Jordan. "But there're two of you."

"We count as one," Jordan answered.

"Pretty much the only ones born into it," Wes seconded. "Besides Jocard."

"Why nine?"

Jocard shrugged and swiped his hand over his face. "There were nine to start and there will be nine to finish."

"Nine to seal Calypso."

Bella nodded. "And then nine to release her. But she has been quiet for hundreds of years. Why would she appear now?"

None of the Lords replied. None of them had an answer. This was a riddle that none of them could figure out.

"So, Captain Turner," Angie asked when the silence became too much. "What's his deal?"

Jordan's hand paused. She glanced up over the rims of her glasses. "Turner?"

"He was here?" Wes asked, sitting up straight, his food forgotten.

"Off shore," Jocard answered. "His men fended off Calypso this afternoon."

"Jack brought him in," Fatima said. "He believed that he can be of some use during this fight. Apparently he may be right."

"Why would he be any more help than you guys?"

"William Turner is the Capitán of _The Flying Dutchman._ He is the ferryman of the dead."

"It was a charge given by Calyso long ago," Bella said.

Angie's eyebrows furrowed. "But Calypso is a bad guy."

"She is," said Jocard. "The original charge was given to Davy Jones."

"Who was killed during the East India Trading Company battle."

The five Lords exchanged glances.

"She needed to know," Fatima replied to their unspoken questions. "She was here when Calypso and Jones first showed. Tell her the story, Jordan. You do know it best."

Angie twisted in her seat, turning to the young Lord as she began to speak her tale.

* * *

They were savage. It was fast and rough; born from her desperation and his desire to comfort her. It was from her grief at her father's death; from her anger at finding out it was her fault. She pushed him away and yet pulled him closer; he nipped at her neck and dug his fingers into the soft flesh of her hips. Fay winced. She knew she was going to bruise but couldn't bring herself to care. Everything she touched elicited emotions in him that he hadn't felt in a long time. Her lips touched scars that he had forgotten about years ago.

He grabbed at her hair as they moved. Her nails dug into his back, carving red lines across his skin. Jack bit at her lip. He groaned against her lips as they moved against each other. Jack dug his fingers into her hips. She arched up against him. No words were uttered. They spoke in touches and movements.

Twice he caught tears pooling in her eyes and twice he caught them before they fell. She never stopped touching him. Her hands were everywhere as if she couldn't bear the thought of not being in contact with him: clenching his hips, skimming over the small of his back, gripping his fingers between her own. She was in such deep emotional turmoil but trying so hard not to show it.

Jack kissed her deeply one last time as he felt her start to build to her release. He almost couldn't take it; the look of ecstasy crossing her face mixing with the sorrow. It was beautiful on her face, something he'd never be able to forget. He rocked with her for a little while longer, moving against her, their skin creating glorious friction.

Fay collapsed under him when it was over, her hands still holding onto his. Jack leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her already swollen lips. Then he placed his forehead against hers, gazing into her grey eyes. A smile graced his lips as he folded her in his arms, unwilling to break contact with her sweaty skin.

* * *

**AN:** Holy crap! I'm can't even apologize for being gone for so long *cough* five years *cough*. In all honesty, I've had this chapter open on my computer for about that long, but I wrote myself into a wall. Then I got busy writing other things and couldn't get past the wall. It was at least as long as the earth and as tall as the sky.

But I recently did an entire PotC marathon and, for some reason, inspiration kicked in again. And this is what popped out. I'm now adding it back to my writing rotation and I'm going to try to get better at updating all of them. I was able to get nine pages written in a week by turning off my computer and phone. I think I'll stick to that. I can honestly say that I'm not really good at writing smut (even light smut) as I'm sure you can see, but hopefully it wasn't too terrible.

For those of you that stuck with me from the beginning (and are still around), I hope the chapter was worth the wait.

**Bella Lumine**

Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea (Marseilles)

Piece of eight: opal earring

32 years old

Bella Lumine is the CEO of a major import/ export business based out of France. She was raised in an affluent family in the heart of Paris. She took over her father's company when he retired at the age of twenty-eight. She has one younger sister, Adelais, that is close with even though she does not know about Bella's status as a Lord.

An old family friend who she was very close with during her childhood passed on the title of the Lord of the Mediterranean Sea to her. He was like an uncle to her and Bella felt closer to him most of the time than her own parents.


End file.
